Try
by MD14
Summary: Two years later, she was being told that Fifteen needed her back in Toronto for a case. A murder, involving five of the people she and Nick made contact with during their op. A murder, meaning not only would she be going home to see all her friends, but Sam and Luke too. Two years of trying to make a new life, trying to forget, and move on; down the drain.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello all! Happy New Year. I was going back to some of my favourite stories, and a couple include a situation where Sam and Andy have been away and are thrown back together in work related circumstances. Thought I'd give it a go. I'm probably going to need a lot of help and ideas, so don't hesitate to throw me a bone. This is just a prologue, and I want to know what you all think. Feel free to do so in reviews, or a PM. Thanks!

Two years ago, Andy McNally walked back into fifteen after six months away, and decided soon after that it wasn't where she needed to be. People had needed her, and she selfishly disappeared. Black and white to all her friends, not the grey mess that her life had become in those six awful weeks after Jerry's death.

Her best friend was still grieving. Her nephew was trying to make sense of it all. Gail was still in therapy after the whole ordeal of their attack, her kidnapping. Dov wound up being driven away from Crystal, and wasn't taking it well, and Chris was trying to figure out his new role as a father. And her? She and Sam broke up.

Boo freaking hoo. Put in perspective, Andy felt like an idiot.

Two years ago, she made the move to Montreal to work for the police force there, and attempt a better life.

It wasn't like she cut everyone in her old life out. She came back some weekends to visit Leo, he didn't need to lose anyone else important, and every so often Gail and Nick would drag Dov out to visit.

Dov found it hard not to hate Andy when she moved. First Chris, then her, it seemed like his comfort blanket was been ripped from toddler hands. But like clockwork, once every two months, without fail.

Two years ago, she cut Sam Swarek out of her life, because she couldn't stand the way he looked at her. The care she used to see in his eyes, was gone. She couldn't exactly blame him.

She came home, and he was all smiles. They spent that first night wrapped up in each other. And then she realized that he only took her back because he thought she'd agreed to go undercover before his confession. When she did the right thing and told him the truth, he shut down.

_"Man, next time we gotta try and make it to the bed. McNally, your couch is awful." Sam laughed, stroking her hair as she lay on top of him. Her throw blanket was spread out on top of her sweaty, naked body. She laughed tiredly, running her fingers across his chest. While nothing else felt normal yet, this was helping. Him being there... it felt like she'd gone back in time. _

_"You mean you. I open my door, am basically tackled, and dragged to the couch? I mean, you've brought this on yourself _Detective_ Swarek." She said pointedly. He let out a deep breath, and she turned her head, so her chin was resting on his chest._

_"You heard huh?" He said. It was a question without an answer. She'd only been back a few hours, and after letting Traci occupy that time with a lecture on leaving in the dead of night, Sam showed up on her door step, with _that _look. He was a man of few words, and normally it was a problem, but this time, she knew exactly what he was trying to say. He missed her, and he needed her. _

_"I'm proud of you." She mumbled sleepily. _

_"I'm proud of you too."_

The memory of the almost perfect moment, it still made her shutter. It was almost too much to handle. She nearly had everything she wanted...

So now, two years later, standing in staff sergeant Dumont's office, she was being told that Fifteen needed her back in Toronto for a case. A murder, involving five of the people she and Nick made contact with during their op. A murder, meaning not only would she be going home to see all her friends, but Sam and Luke too. Two years of trying to make a new life, trying to forget, and move on; down the drain.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm aware that some are unsure of how I've written Andy, and I understand completely. She shouldn't really feel the way she feels, but Andy's always blaming herself, so I've decided that's a trait she should keep for now.

Also, I'm going to go more in depth to the fight with Sam and Andy later, I just don't want to reveal everything all at once. Just because this is how Andy is seeing things, doesn't make it so.

Sam wouldn't have ever guessed that she would up and move to Montreal, no one would. So keep the faith, and I'll try to make all of the characters lovable. I'm also trying to include more of the characters than I've done in the past.

* * *

"Detective McNally, welcome home." Frank said, pulling Andy into an uncharacteristic hug. Apparently father-hood suited Frank. She'd nearly forgotten that she was a detective now that she was back in fifteen's precinct. This would be a different experience, she'd be directing her friends in an investigation, and she definitely didn't feel right doing that.

Being new in town didn't really agree with Andy when she arrived in Montreal. For a couple of months she walked the beat, kept to her job, but she felt like she needed to do more, be more. She decided to put her degree to use and applied for a position among the D's and specialized in organized crime. It was an easy spot to grab after Project Dakota. She had more connections than she could've dreamed of.

"Frank." Andy said curtly. It was hard for her to be here, having people treat her well. If she could keep things professional, she might be able to get away without a scratch.

"You've come a long way. I hear you've been doing good work in Montreal. You've brought some major players down. I'm glad you learned something here. Glad you're spreading the knowledge." Best said, in his big, chief voice, walking back behind his desk. It was seven in the morning, and the night shift would be going soon, and parade would be starting at eight. Andy knew that her friends would be in soon, and it was difficult trying to get her head wrapped around seeing the ex brigade. If Andy survived today she'd have to remember to treat herself to a shopping spree.

"Thank you Sir." Andy said without really taking the compliment graciously. She didn't need to be told all of this, she needed to get working. She needed to distract herself. She needed to not be standing on display for the division to see through Best's glass window.

"Luke's leading the investigation, and Nash has agreed to come on board. You will be here to help the investigation indefinitely. Your sergeant has handed you over until this case is closed or filed away." Best said, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with her. "Collins has given us all he can but claims you had a few more CI's that were not carded. Why is that McNally?"

Andy felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, and felt like she was being interrogated. She was caught not following protocol, and as a detective, she had more to lose.

"With all due respect, carding CI's isn't always a form of protection. These particular CI's were a little too close to the investigation to be putting them in danger." Andy admitted, slightly ashamed, and feeling like a rookie again.

"I see." Best said, giving her a pensive look. "Alright, well, Luke's set up in his old office, you'll take the empty desk in there."

Andy nodded, and turned on her heel to get to it and have her head time while everyone got settled in for their respective days. She stood in the doorway, and run her fingers up and down the frame. Her life changed in this room. The moment she came in with purpose in her stride and sat down in front of Luke, everything changed.

She sighed, and continued into the office, and began unpacking some files out of her briefcase, and took her notes to the white board to see where they were at with the case up until now.

Five victims. Raymond Heath, Karl Malinowski, Yvonne Malinowski, Trent Brown and Jean-Luc LaPierre. All affiliated with Greg Dakota, drug lord of the east end. Yvonne Malinowski had talked to Andy on several occasions because she was concerned for Karl. They were trying to start a family, and Karl was worried about money, but all Yvonne ever worried about was the child growing up around crime. And now it had all been pointless. Andy's concern, her efforts to get Karl unaffiliated. All shot to hell because now they were dead.

She took a moment to compose herself, before reaching for the marker and adding her own scribbles.

She was lost in the board, arrows drawing from picture to picture, indicating their relations, their stories. The real stories, not the police report versions Nick knew. Time soared by and she didn't know how long it had been since she arrived, but the clearing of a throat drew her from her focus, and forced her to turn around.

"Lucas Prescott Callaghan." Andy said, smiling. She didn't know why, but she was least nervous to see Luke. Maybe she thought he'd understand her leaving better than some of the others. It was what he did, and he'd respect the career move.

He grimaced as he approached her, and then laughed. "I forget sometimes that you know too much. I might just have to kill you Andrea Nicole McNally."

Andy didn't know if they should shake hands since they were at the office, or if it would be weird for them to hug, so she waited for Luke to make a move.

He made a wise choice, be taking her hand, and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. It wasn't meant to be romantic, not from what Andy could tell, but a sign that he cared. She needed that affirmation right now.

"Good to see you, welcome back. I see you haven't hesitated to destroy my organized research." He laughed, teasing her only a little.

"You know me." She shrugged offering him a smile. "It's hard looking up there and seeing familiar faces."

Luke looked at his ex-fiancé for a moment to study her face while her guard was down. She was sad, but not the way she used to be about victims she'd grown attached to. She's found a balance between the humane reaction and doing her job.

"Yeah, but thankfully it's not common. So you ready to tell me what you know?" He said, deciding it was best to get back to work.

Andy spent a solid ten minutes telling him what she knew about how Yvonne and Karl had agreed to sit down with her if she could do her best to keep them out of trouble when the bust went down, and how Brown, Heath and LaPierre did the same. They were the only ones who had desires to get away from Dakota had begun in his business, the only ones who wanted to leave when they found out innocent people were starting to get hurt. She promised them immunity, and he promised they'd pay.

Those ten minutes were cut off there when Traci came barreling into the office and wrapping Andy in a huge hug. It had only been a couple of weeks since she last saw her, but it was different having Andy come to her for more than two days. For Traci it was more like a home coming.

Traci had been trying to get Andy come home for a long time, and thought that maybe if she came back, it'd be too hard to walk away again. But then again, where Sam Swarek was concerned, there was always a possibility of running. She had a past of running both to and from him, and it wouldn't be easy to see which one it would be.

"So happy to see you!" Traci said while they were wrapped around one another. Andy reciprocated and held her friend tight for another couple of seconds before relaying all she'd just told Luke.

"Sorry to cut you off, but we have to brief everyone in parade, and you need to get set up." Best said leaning into the office. The two home team detectives just nodded and stood, while Andy sat there confused as to how anyone could help when they didn't even know what to look for yet.

"Andy can you grab the board please?" Traci said nonchalantly as she and Luke began to make their way out of the room.

"Why are we briefing everybody right now? We're not even sure what we're looking at yet" Andy stated, afraid that she'd been away so long she'd forgotten how the station worked.

"Just so people know, to keep their eyes and ears open. In case anyone's got CI's that might know anything. All sorts of reasons. You'll do the briefing." Luke said, shocking her all at once.

Great, she had to stand up in front of all her ex co-workers that she up and left, and boss them around. Not to mention she had to focus on work while seeing Sam for the first time in two years. Talk about tough.

And is if that weren't enough, it was at that moment, while Luke's left hand was rested on the door frame that she noticed the gold band wrapped around the finger next to his pinky. Over whelmed, she stepped over to the board, and pulled it behind her as her mind ran a marathon.

When did that happen? With who did that happen? Jo?

Of course everyone's lives had changed, of course, it just didn't feel real until that moment.

She followed Traci with her eyes forward, not daring to use her peripheral vision to seek out Sam. Her mind began to stray towards him, and his life right now. Was he seeing someone? Had he moved on?

The information was easily attainable through Traci, she knew the two of them were, for the most part, partners. But Traci made a point of never bringing him up when Andy visited, and Andy didn't want to know. She didn't think she did until this moment.

The board was finally in place, and Andy started cleaning up her notes, understanding why Luke had everything displayed so neatly before she came in and destroyed it. It wasn't to work off of, it was for briefing... duh. She could hear people beginning to file in while she faced her work, and didn't really have to courage to turn around just yet. She knew her friends would recognize her immediately anyway, and they did.

The first was Nick, who snuck up behind her and cheekily whispered in her ear "Welcome home wifey."

Seeing as they played a struggling newly-wed couple undercover, it had become a term of endearment.

She turned around, and rightfully wrapped him in a big hug, and then proceeded to hug Gail who was right behind him.

"Hey girl." Gail whispered, "We miss you around here you know." Andy smiled into her friends neck, not realizing just how much she loved Gail until they saw one another in person.

"I miss you guys too." She said back, smiling from ear to ear.

"If it isn't the bad ass, rock 'n' roll, Detective prodigy Andy McNally." Dov whooped as he came through the parade room doors. He had forgiven her in the most recent of his visits, because he'd simply given up on trying to get her to come home. Gail had been working with him, trying to make him understand that it sucked, but Andy was thriving where she was. Several plant analogies had been used, and needless to say, she was thoroughly mocked for them.

"Bear." Andy laughed, as she met him in the middle of the room for a big hug. He buried his face in her hair, and kept whispering little teases that made her squirm to slap him, but he just kept holding her close so she couldn't escape.

"Call me that, and that's what you get, big bear hugs." He laughed, deflecting her innocent punches to his arm.

She was smiling like an idiot as the room filled, and her friends took their seats, not wanting everybody to get in line to greet Andy. Frank wouldn't enjoy breaking up a love fest when there was work to be done.

Andy returned to her spot next to Traci and thought maybe now would be a good time to squeeze in some questions about Sam. But then in a moment of weakness, she let her eyes go around the room, and after having identified officers she knew and didn't know her eyes went to the back where the detectives normally stood, and there was Sam.

He was looking anywhere but at her it seemed like. He looked good, better than she had hoped, and she un-bashfully drank him in. It was when Frank came in that she finally looked away.

"Officers, detectives. It is with great pleasure, that I welcome back _Detective _McNally." He said, encouraging everyone to give her a round of applause. Andy gave a small nod, hoping Frank would get on with it. "Unfortunately the circumstances aren't all that wonderful, but it's always a pleasure. Detective," he said gesturing toward the group of officers that were at their disposal.

Andy took a deep breath and stepped forward, and dared not look at her friends. She felt like this wasn't her place here. She'd addressed her fellow officers in Montreal, without problem, but she couldn't help but feel under a microscope now that she was in Toronto. Like she couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

"I'm here because certain members who were affiliated with Dakota, have turned up dead. Officer Collins and I were on a task force a few years ago that brought Dakota down, and he's been in prison ever since. It's evident that we're looking at someone connected, and honestly, Detectives Nash, Callaghan and I do not know who we're looking at just yet. But keep your eyes and ears open cause we're going to need all the help we can get." Andy finished, hoping that she was able to channel Montreal Andy."Our door is open."

Andy made her way back to Traci's side, and Frank resumed his post, telling them all to get on with it, that their assignments were on the board. Oxygen invaded her lungs as she sucked in a breath of relief when Sam didn't look at her and slipped out the back of the room before parade was over.

She couldn't exactly for anything to happen, it's been two years. She didn't know if he'd seen anybody since, but she sure had. Two men. One for the sex briefly after starting the new job, and then Tony was a little more recently. They went out from time to time, and they had fun, but it had been a while, and neither was crazy about being serious. They were just place holders for one another. She felt less lonely with him, but he also didn't hold a candle to the other men of her life.

The unwelcome thoughts sent a small shiver up her spine, and she decided it was time to get on with the day. Andy made sure to follow Frank out of and up to his office.

"Sir, I'm requesting Nick stay behind. I need to consult with him for the remainder of this case." She said purposefully.

"McNally, what's happened in Montreal. I remember you being passionate about this job, fighting for everything, and now you're all "Sirs" and following the rules. If that's what it's like out there, there's always a spot here for you." Frank says, surprising Andy totally. She'd always assumed that she'd been a pain in Frank's ass, trying to take matters into her own hands most of the time. But here they were, him blindsiding her with an offer that she was tempted by for only moment.

"No offence sir, but I'm just here till this case is closed. And as for my professionalism, I suppose it has more to do with getting respect from my new colleagues, and the detective position. Prosecutors need someone they can rely on." Andy smiled, not bothering to put up a front with Frank. He smiled in return, and nodded his head to allow her to continue. "Guess there will always be a rookie like me to do what I can't anymore."

This time Frank didn't laugh, he just stared at her sadly.

"McNally, there won't ever be anybody quite like you." Andy detected a hint of sadness, or pity, but either way she didn't appreciate the trip down memory lane her brain was taking her down.

A/N 2: I'm very well aware that this is some of my shittiest work, I just really wanted to press through this chapter and get it going. Sorry, I just can't keep reading over it anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: To address one of the guests who I was unable to reply too, you'll notice in the info for this fic that it's Andy/Sam. You don't like Andy, this story (and probably the show) isn't for you. Also when I said she often takes blame, I wasn't referring to large conflicts in the show, if the writers had her taking full responsibility for everything that goes wrong she wouldn't be much of a character and it wouldn't be much of a show. Characters are supposed to grow, and change.

A/N 2: Andy's outfit. I was bored, and thought I'd dream up what professional Andy would wear, see here it is. office/set?id=68366489

* * *

It was lunch time on her third day back before she saw Sam again. Either he had some days off or he just got really good at avoiding her. He was passing by the office window with one officer she didn't recognize, and he was smiling widely at something she'd just said.

His dimples were on full display, and he had this mischievous look in his eyes that she remembered all too well. Immediately, Andy felt bile rise up, and it was almost too much to take, so she quickly returned to the file in front of her.

Nick was across the office, reading another file, witnessing the whole pathetic thing, and sighed at his old partners reluctance to admit that she was in pain.

"Andy -"

"Don't. Just, pass me the case file on the top of that stack." Andy said, trying her very best to bury herself in the reading. She was very good at this, and it was what had gotten her through the worst of times in the last few years. Letting her brain run wild, coming up with thousands of scenarios and narrowing it down to the most logical. Andy sometimes felt like she was meant for this job.

She'd been taught to read the signs, trust her gut... but there was one thing Sam was wrong about. She did need to over think. Andy needed to let her ideas spread like wildfire in order to work. It was something she was really good at. It was when she got tunnel vision that she ran into problems. Problems like choosing to go after the wrong man. Defying your superior because you're too wound up. Hurting the two people closest to you because you couldn't keep your emotions in check...

"Andy, you wanna go grab something from that Mexican food truck you used to love?" Luke said, knowing there was no way under the sun that she could turn it down. He watched as she organized the manila folders on her desk, and she looked completely over whelmed at the moment.

"Yeah sure. Nick you want something?" She said, not really wanting to go through an inquisition between the two of them.

"I'm good, Gail's bringing me lunch." He said happily. Nick was definitely planning on ring shopping soon, and everybody knew it. They'd been going strong for a long while and they complemented one another perfectly.

The detectives made their way out of the office and saw Sam leaning against the coffee station in front of Marlo, and their hands were intertwined leisurely at their sides. Before Luke was done talking to Nick, Andy was striding down the hallway. It was almost as though they were driving through a tunnel and she was holding her breath till they were back on the open road.

"Slow down there hare. " Luke laughed, at his own little joke. As soon as they were out the front doors, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She'd never had a panic attack, but it was starting to feel vaguely like that. "Wow, Andy, what's wrong?" Once he noticed her trying to calm herself, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing." She said, trying to smile, but it looked pained. He raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "I guess it was just easier to come back in theory. When they said they were sending me here, I was all 'No problem, I'll just be working with a small group for a week or so, no big.' But this, is harder."

Luke nodded sympathetically. He knew that she wasn't talking about the case itself. She was referring to seeing Sam. Seeing Sam with someone else. As he carefully decided on his next words, they began walking down the street towards the cart.

"Marlo Cruz. Ex ETF, got here a couple of months after you left. She replaced Sam as a T.O. for the new rook that was assigned here to replace you." He said. It was going to hurt her, but someone was going to have to tell her. The sooner she came to terms with it, the better it would be for everyone.

He watched her face for a reaction but the only thing that changed was she had her eyes open now. Her hard, cold eyes.

"I don't have the story first hand, as you well know Swarek and I don't really swap stories over drinks, but uh, rumor is that they've been a thing on and off for a year." He saw the reaction immediately when she looked to her left across the street, trying to hide the welling up of tears. "Apparently he pulls all the way back the minute it becomes more than friends with benefits, and they're back at square one. I don't think they'll be trading keys anytime soon."

Luke meant the last part as some kind of reassurance to her, but the bit about them being together for a year, despite that it was on and off, gauged her deep. Not even they had made it to a year...

"Thanks Luke." She said quietly, not really sure what the right words should be. He was telling her the facts as he heard them, without sugar coating it.

"Any time. Just remember that soon enough you'll be back in Montreal." He said, putting an arm around her in a friendly hug.

* * *

"So, you got hitched." She said after a moment of awkward silence.

Luke laughed and shook his head while staring at the pavement.

"Knew you'd catch that. Sorry I didn't invite you, we eloped, and even if we hadn't I figured... you know." He muttered, suggesting she wouldn't want to be there.

"I take it its Jo." Andy said quietly, their conversation getting less amicable by the second.

"Yeah. She uh, turned up again after you left. We talked things out and she convinced that we should try one more time." He let out a deep breath realizing this was going to be his Yoda moment. "Timing is everything you know. Sometimes we miss our moments, but when it's meant to be the opportunity will come up more than once."

Andy knew he was loving this, him getting to be wise and giving her relationship advice. He must have felt like he was making amends for being less than attentive with her.

"Thanks, marriage has made you oh so wise." She muttered, smirking a little.

He jabbed her ribs with his elbow and smiled at her. She gave him a weak grin back, and they went back through the doors of fifteen, ready to continue on with their day.

* * *

"Hey buddy, can you please set the table?" Traci asked Leo as he came barreling into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist. Most boys of eight are starting to get kind of awkward and hate affection. But Leo was exceptional. He was well liked at school, and having all of his moms attention, they spoke often. He never tired of telling stories about his day.

"Hey Auntie." He said, looking up at me with a big smile.

"Did you lose more teeth? Please tell me it was more falling out, and not another hockey incident." Andy said, grabbing his jaw and cheeks in her hand as she examined his mouth.

"Lost a baby tooth."

"Little man you're basically a man. You grew up too fast." Andy said with fake melodramatics. She grabbed him in an exaggerated hug.

"Auntie, I can't breathe!"

Andy let go with yet another over dramatic sigh, and pointed him in the direction of the place mats.

Traci was by the stove, laughing all the while watching them reunite. Andy laughed too, and made her way over to the counter to pour another glass of wine.

"Hey how was that date last month?" Andy asked as soon as Leo was in the dining room.

Traci sighed, and shook her head, indicating that she didn't really want to discuss it just yet. It seemed like she was constantly being set up and going out, but it was going to be a long process trying to find someone she really likes.

"So, you had lunch with Luke... you know he's married now right?" Traci joked.

"Yeah, yeah I know. We actually had a really nice talk. He uh... He told about the new TO, Marlo?" Andy said, pumping Traci for more, without really asking.

"Yup. She came a little while after you left, and she and Sam knew each other from the Academy. Took him a while to finally give in to her requests to go for a drink, but, I guess everybody needs somebody."

Andy tried hard to ignore the dig, but knew she deserved it. Traci had been pissed when Andy told her about Montreal, but in hindsight it had done wonders for Andy. She wouldn't have felt comfortable going after a detectives spot at fifteenth, not after Jerry. Andy needed to be somewhere her mistakes couldn't follow, and she found that solace in Montreal.

"He refuses to settle down." Traci offered, knowing Andy wasn't going to push anymore after the comment. "We're partners... and sometimes we talk, and he says that she's always looking for more from him. But as much as he wants to try, he just can't."

"You're partners?"

"More often than not. The first time I said you were coming back for the weekend, I thought he was going to drop by with some lame excuse to talk to you. But, he never did, he never responded if I brought you up, so I eventually I just stopped. Andy, I think you'll bad mad at me for saying this, but maybe... Maybe this time just try to leave without hurting him anymore."

What came out of Traci's mouth wasn't meant to be malicious or mean, she just genuinely didn't want to deal with either of their pain. This was a reminder of why she was happy to have Luke here. He was one hundred percent on her side, because he understood this career driven persona she'd adopted.

"Yeah, Traci, what do you think my goal was?" Andy snapped, not able to reign in the anger behind her words.

Traci nodded, letting Andy know that she was backing away from the topic, and when Leo came back saying he was done, and starving.

* * *

There was no way that these hits weren't well orchestrated by Dakota. Whether he had them planned before he was put in prison or not was the question. If before, then chances are it had nothing to do with them relaying info to Nick and Andy. But if it was after, it was looking more and more like a message, or a warning.

Nick brought this to Andy's attention the next morning, and Andy slammed a hand over his mouth, and dragged him into the office they'd been using for the investigation.

"Nick I know that! I knew that the moment they ID-ed the bodies. But if we mention that to anybody, we're off this case, and put under full protection till this thing is solved, and I'd rather have all the info first hand... wouldn't you?" Andy said, whispering forcefully. Nick nodded. "I think Luke and Traci have the same idea, but they still need our help, so if Frank gets wind of this theory, I'm blaming it solely on you."

"Jesus, I get it Andy." Nick said, rubbing his jaw. "I just... we've clearly screwed up enough already. We told them they'd be fine-"

"_I_ told them. I asked them to tell me about Dakota. I signed their death warrants." Andy sad bitterly, not wanting Nick to feel what she was feeling. "You had my back, and I'm so grateful. But you won't be paying for my mistakes. We have to figure who he's got under his thumb, and we have to do it fast."

The two of them stood there for a moment, recovering from the heavy moment until Traci came in, staring at her phone inquisitively.

"When did the last body turn up?" She asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

"A week ago." Nick replied, not missing a beat.

Traci looked off at a wall, clearly thinking something over, while she let her phone drop to her side.

"All the bodies have been found two weeks apart, and I don't think it's a coincidence... and that means we should be expecting another body soon. Who else gave you intel?"

The entire afternoon was spent in a frenzy of questions, flying between the old UC partners and the detectives, and Andy and Nick wracked their brains trying to remember who could've let something of importance slip. But by the time their day was done, they came up empty.

She was in the parking lot, and pulling open the driver's side door of her rental Yaris, when someone clearing their throat caused her to turn around.

There was the silver beast, and Sam leaning back against the hood. Even though he'd made detective he kept to his jeans and t-shirt look, with the occasional button down. Unlike Andy who wore dress pants, colorful chiffon blouses, and typically heels. Today was no exception, and since this man was used to seeing her in loose shirts, sweats, and her hair in a messy bun, she felt over dressed.

"Hey, Sam. You waiting on me?" She said, trying to sound as apathetic as possible. _No leaving anyone broken this time McNally._

"You could say that I guess. Just thought I should just say welcome back, and uh, I guess I'll see you around the station." He looked so uncomfortable. Almost like he had to fight back anger that had been pent up for two years. Sam was pretty sure that after two years he'd be an idiot to do something about it now.

Andy laughed sarcastically. She knew he wanted to get mad and yell at her, so she gave him a reason. If they couldn't be with one another, it was always easier to be mad. Then at least it's harder to admit you miss them...

"Right." She said evenly. "See you around."

Andy opened her car door and was prepared to get in when he interrupted again.

"Few of us will be at the Penny a little later, it's Oliver's birthday. He wanted you to be there, but he had to take off after shift for dinner with the girls so... Yeah. He wanted me to ask." He finished. She nodded from the other side, knowing that Sam must've hated Oliver for doing this to him. Had Oliver not set this little meeting up, he'd still be avoiding her like the plague.

"Sure. I'll stop by for a bit." She said, and before he could say anything else, she got into the car, turned her key in the ignition, and took off.

She was nearly at her dads when the windshield was getting impossible to see out of. She immediately reached for her wipers, but nothing happened. One cool trickle rolled down her cheek, and she realized she was crying.

A/N: There's a bit of a tease for what's to come with Sam and Andy.

A/N 2: Don't jump on me for the whole Luke/Jo thing. I wasn't going to make it her, but I realized it was a good parallel for Sam and Andy.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I wasn't going to update until sometime tomorrow, but I got a really great PM from a reader telling me that the chapter helped them feel for one of the characters a way they hadn't been able to before, and it got me very motivated.

Had someone ask why the fic was named "Try", and I'm going to admit, however cheesy, I felt like the song "Try", by Pink, was very relatable to this couple. Give it a listen.

Not that it's ever been said that can speak French, but why the hell not! My fic, my rules! She's moving to Montreal to be a cop, I'm sure there's some kind of bilingual requirement anyhow.

* * *

When Andy finally made her way into the Penny she was talking into her phone, with a soft smile on her face. It was the first he'd had the honour of witnessing in quite some time. She passed behind him while he sat at the bar, and he could tell immediately that she was speaking French.

_" Je ne suis pas à Montréal en ce moment, je suis en fait déjà à Toronto. J'adorerais, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant. Bon, eh bien je vous appellerai quand je suis arrivé à une décision.." _

He tried to translate in his head what he could, and all he got was 'I'm not in Montreal, I'm already in Toronto. I'd love to, I'll call you.' Before he could go back and work it out so it made sense, Oliver, who was strategically sitting next to Sam, grabbed her arm just as she was hanging up.

"There's our girl!" He said, pulling her in for a hug. Andy's smile grew when he heard his voice, and she wrapped her arms around him in a great big hug. Sam turned in his stool to watch the interaction. "Well Detective, welcome home! You've basically been holed up in that office since you got here! How's life?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not actually expecting Oliver to want a whole run down of her new life, but when he continued to sit there staring at her she sighed getting ready to be put on trial.

"Life's been... interesting as of late." She says, knowing now she's got his attention and he won't run off leaving her with Sam.

"Oh, how so?"

"Well I just got off the phone with a girlfriend of mine back in Montreal whose friend is a professor from U of T, and he was wondering if be a guest lecturer in his criminology class because they just did a case study on the Ray Nixon." She bragged, sharing the great news. But as she'd told the professor, she'd never done anything like it before, and couldn't give him a final answer.

"Wow." Oliver said, speechless. He couldn't believe the go-getter Andy had become. She used to have this naivety to her, and an easy blush, but her reputation had become that she was ruthless in an interrogation. And even though she didn't really before, she never scared easy. "You sure you want to do something like that? I mean, it's an honour, no doubt. But having to relive that investigation?"

Andy tensed up the minute Oliver put it like that, and she felt her throat constrict at the mere thought of what happened the evening when she went looking for evidence... alone. She shuddered before regaining her composure.

"I guess we'll find out, I think I want to do it. It's been a long time since I've been in a lecture hall." She said with a sad smile. Her phone began vibrating, in her palm, and she checked the screen quickly to see if it was worth interrupting.

Apparently it was, as she looked down, and Sam could make out the name Tony. Now it was to feel like his throat was being held tight. He knew that it had been years, and there was no way she would be... "available" that whole time, hell, he hadn't.

No, he certainly had not. Marlo Cruz had come walking back into his life, like a cruel reminder that he just didn't do relationships. But then she kept dropping hints, and then asking him to have a drink, and he realized he had no reason to say no. He gave her time, and she never came home. It was time to put it all behind him. And he'd done a pretty good job at first. He trained himself to be intimate with Marlo and not think of Andy anymore. Took practice, but eventually he stopped wishing that it was her.

Or at least that's what he fooled himself into thinking. Because for every time that Marlo would ask him to stay, he just kept replaying that cold February night at the Alpine Inn, and he ran for it. She'd claim she was tired of not being a priority in his life, and storm out in a fury. But then there would be a lonely night, or a wanting for somebody, anybody, and they'd find themselves back where they started.

And even though he had come to terms with her being gone, and moving on with her life. It killed him to see some guys name come up, and for him to be important enough that she take it while talking to him.

"I'll be right back." She said, excusing herself.

Sam followed her out with his eyes, and turned back to the bar, letting his forehead fall against it, hoping he could bang the frustration of jealousy out of his head.

"Don't break the bar buddy, he's a good friend." Oliver chuckled patting Sam on the back.

As Andy squeezed out the back door, Marlo took her old place right behind Sam and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"How you doing Cruz?" Oliver said, offering her a tight smile. In full disclosure, Oliver couldn't feel totally blameless pushing Sam and Andy together while Marlo was in the picture. He had nothing against her, but she just wasn't getting anywhere with him.

"Good, but honestly Oli, I can't sit here and celebrate your old age much longer, or else I'll start to feel mine. Sammy, ride home?" She said, resting her chin where her hands used to be. He nodded silently, not trusting his voice anymore. "Okay, come get me when you wanna head out."

Sam sat there and turned the glass in his fingers. And Oliver decided it was time to be a good birthday boy and socialize. Not able to take another minute, he lifted himself off his stool, and went to the door.

He could hear her before he saw her and stopped for a brief moment before continuing outside.

"I don't know Tony. It could be a few more weeks... well then I might not be able to make, and Isabelle will have to deal. What? No! No it's not because of him. That's ridiculous, I'm here because I was sent here Tony." Andy said into her phone. It was clear that didn't see him, so he let the door fall shut loudly behind him. The minute her eyes met his she went back to speaking French. "Français maintenant chérie. Ouais. Je sais. Okay. Vous donnez moi le choix? C'est simple. C'est lui. Good-bye Tony."

The words 'c'est lui' hit Sam like a ton of bricks. It could mean anything, but from what he'd picked up on the conversation, and his rusty translation, using what he learned in high school French, she was talking about him.

When she hung up, she pocketed the phone, and leaned back against the Penny's cold brick wall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Sam mumbled, kicking a rock with his shoe. Andy nodded and let out a deep breath.

"S'fine." She said, straightening her blouse and standing up straight.

"Look, I know you're here for this case, and nothing else, but I just thought... I thought you should hear it from me, that I'm seeing somebody. Kind of. It's not that serious..." He trailed off, realizing he'd said too much, and not sure why he said anything at all. Why should she care?

"I appreciate it, but I knew that." She said, trying her best to keep from looking him in the eye. "It's not like I expected to come home and things wouldn't have changed, but... I mean, Luke's married. The man's been engaged three times now, and finally gets someone down to the altar." Andy tried to laugh at herself, but Sam knew that she was frustrated that she was missing too much. "And Leo, he's so big now, and every time I see him he's so much smarter."

Andy was letting her sadness slip through her walls, and before she knew it she was staring at her feet so she wouldn't lose it. _'This isn't who you are anymore Andy. No more crying in parking lots.' _

"Yeah, but some things stay the same. Like Oliver, still treating rookies like his kids. Still empties the pot and never makes a new one." Sam laughed, using his only coping mechanism to make her feel better.

He got a giggle out of her with that one, and it was the most precious sound. Like a symphony. And he knew that tonight he wouldn't be walking Marlo to her door tonight, because she was not the women who would surely invade his dreams tonight.

"I guess."

"So what about you? What's going for you in Montreal?" He said, getting ready for his own personal hell.

"Oh, just a big mutt named Taser." She laughed, waiting to see what Sam would make of that sentence. And while he was 90 percent sure she was talking about a dog, he couldn't help a vision of a big biker draw itself up in his head. "German Sheppard from the k-nine unit. His sense of smell got pretty messed up in a raid a few years ago, and he needed a home. I'm pretty good with animals, so I just thought, why not? It gets lonely in a new city."

"Oh common McNally, we both know finding company's never been hard for you, you're beautiful." He said it in good humor, but as soon as he realized what he said, he recoiled, and decided he should get back inside. "Anyways, uh, I'm going to go buy Oli a drink, you want one?"

Sam admitted that the offer wasn't such a great idea, considering the last time he asked her to join him for a drink. He kicked himself internally... again.

"I'm actually just going to stay a few more minutes and then I've got some more files to go over, but maybe I'll take a rain check." She said, smiling. He wondered if maybe she'd only told him that three years ago... _'Nope, don't go there Sam. She hadn't actually made that choice yet.' _

He held the door open for her, and gave her some space in front of him, before going back into the chaos of the Penny.

* * *

Noelle had been showing Andy pictures of Maya, and they'd been lost in a discussion with Traci about the terrible twos, when Andy noticed Marlo approaching them.

"Noelle, I just thought I'd let you know I'm headed off, but it was great seeing you out tonight. Seriously I'll pay for the sitter if it means seeing you more." Marlo laughed, wrapping Noelle in a big hug. She moved on to shaking hands with Traci, and Andy wasn't quite sure what to do. Obviously Marlo knew who she was, she addressed the whole goddamn division by now. "And Detective, sorry I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Marlo."

Andy felt pain the moment she shook her hand, because Marlo was painfully nice. Marlo must also know about her history with Sam, but she didn't act like most women would and claim her territory. She swallowed her pride and insecurities, and was warm, and welcoming.

"Please, call me Andy. It's nice to meet you." Andy smiled genuinely back at the older woman, and felt a tightening in her chest again.

"Anyways, I'd better go drag Sam away from Frank before they get talking about placing bets at the next retrain." Marlo laughed it off, as she made her way over to Sam, and it hit Andy like a ton of bricks. Noelle and Traci watched her face fall and then immediately sparked up the conversation to get her mind away from it all.

* * *

It was about three AM when the shrill ring of her cell phone pulled Andy out of her dreamless sleep. Before she reached her hand out to get it she made sure to give thanks that Taser wasn't there because he'd be howling for an hour if he had.

She rubbed her eyes hard to read to bright screen that she held over her face. Nick Collins flashed across it.

"What?" She said groaning.

"Andy, it just hit me. Who did Dakota do business with when he was getting heroin shipped in from out of town?"

"What? Nick, can't we talk about this tomorrow?" Andy moaned, not even caring if it was the biggest break, she was tired, nothing was more important than that.

"Andy, common. He had Hastings who did out of town dealings with coke, Mercer was pot, but who was covering the heroin end of the deal?" Nick sounded excited, but he wanted her to put the pieces together on her own.

Andy sat up in her bed, forcing herself to focus on what Nick was saying.

"I don't know Nick, he never said, I don't think."

"You're exactly right. He didn't, because Hastings and Mercer don't matter. If this is all a warning, and even if he did set this up from inside, he must've suspected us before the bust. Dakota didn't trust us, so why he give away a big name partner? A big partner on the heroin scene?"

Andy was impressed that he managed to weave that thread when she had really put no stock in it.

"Wait, you don't think it's Anton Hill do you?" She whispered, almost like she was scared he was listening.

"I do, why?"

"Because I do too."

* * *

A/N: Sorry its slightly shorter than I planned on it being. And to clarify, when Andy saw Sam and Marlo when she and Luke were leaving, they were just talking, and Sam didn't know Andy had seen. Hope this chapter helped clear up some of Sam's P.O.V.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm having kind of a difficult time planning out future chapters because you guys are so split on whose side you're on. And too clarify, I don't hate Andy at all! Quite the opposite. I've tried to be sympathetic to both sides.

But special thanks to Sam6114 for keeping me sane, and motivated.

And there was a bit of backlash from her conversation with Tony for those of you that understood the whole conversation. You were really only supposed to take into account what Sam was able to make of it... but I'm going to elaborate more on that later in the story. One more note, Sam can't just drop his life, and Marlo because Andy's back... for now. As far as both of them know, Andy's here temporarily, and wants to get out before things get complicated again. Neither of them really expected to feel quite so strongly about one another until they were tossed into a situation. Neither could've predicted that there would be that mutual jealousy. That's why I threw in that each have somebody, because why wouldn't they?

Once again, polyvore-d an outfit for Andy. Can't help myself weekend/set?id=68445760

* * *

"What do you think?" Andy asked a tentative few minutes after Sam handed the file off to Luke. Nick, Traci, Sam and Andy were packed into that office going over Nick's theory. The two of them got to the station early to start going over Hill's old files, and when they felt confident that he was a contender, they called in the others for their opinions.

Sam was looking at Luke to field that question before he threw his two cents in.

"I think... we should definitely in to this, but... you two... you two might not get to be involved from this point on." He said. Sam was happy he let Luke break the news, because he had the same thought, but if Andy heard it from him, she'd contest it till she was blue in the face.

Andy's eyebrows creased and she stared Luke down until he offered an alternative.

"That's not an option Luke. I refused to sit down and accept that there's nothing Nick and I can do." She spat, when no such alternative was brought up. Traci found herself moving to the middle of the room, to make everyone take a step back and breathe. The group was riddled with tension, because Andy was fuming. She knew if she and Nick let them now they might be targets they'd be infantilized, but there was no way that they were going to try and do this all alone.

"Look, Andy, the bodies showing up have a time pattern. Two weeks apart, meaning we should be expecting another in six days. If these are the only people who talked that were too close, the next body is going to be one of you." Traci waved a finger between her and Nick, and Andy let out a deep breath.

"Well, actually Nash, these bodies showing up in a pattern, it _does_ suggests that they're coming after Collins and McNally, but if Hill wanted them dead, he isn't the kind of guy to waste time on some flashy horror movie type execution. He wants them alright, but he wants them alive." Sam suggested.

Andy's eyes lit up, and Sam regretted putting it out there. While she saw no danger for herself in the investigation now, he knew she'd be playing right into Hill's hands.

"See, we're fine. No one wants us dead." Andy said, directing it at Luke.

"Shit happens Andy, sometimes things go south, and we find ourselves in danger. You tend to find yourself in danger more often than not." Luke snapped back. It was a cheap shot, pointing out all her mistakes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke. Is it too hard to handle the fact that maybe I can take care of myself now? I've been gone two years and not once been stabbed, shot at, or strangled. So you'll excuse me if I tell you to shove it Callaghan." Andy was well aware that she was channeling someone known of them actually knew, Detective McNally.

Andy hadn't really changed all that much since she left, but she adapted to a new persona. One with logical thought, who practiced safe work, and didn't take unnecessary risks... anymore. Being Detective McNally meant that she got to call the shots, and that she was responsible for getting people back to their families, and she'd be damned if she didn't.

Sam's jaw went slack. As much as he wanted to smile and egg her on, he never expected her to be so blunt. Even when Jo was still around, Andy was passive aggressive, never right up front with her anger and hostility. But then again, Andy was trying to work her way up in a male dominated career.

The whole group could see that it was clear how she'd made a name for herself in Montreal.

"Andy, please. We'll look into this, but if we find something... We have to bring it to Frank, and then it's his call." Traci said. She'd been trying to mediate for everyone the minute they gathered, and hadn't been able to make anyone see reason until now. Andy nodded knowing Traci was right, and as if on cue, her phone began buzzing in her pocket.

"Excuse me." she said, pulling the phone out of her pocket as she walked out into the hall. The door slammed shut behind her, leaving the rest of them to come up with a plan of attack.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andrea."

"Hey Tony, look, I'm really sorry about the wedding. I know I agreed to go, but this investigation-"

"I know. I know, it's important that you're there. Isabelle's not happy, but... She understands."

Andy was nodding her head, even though he was hundreds of kilos away.

"Look, I felt really bad after we talked last night, so I kind of did something..."

Andy stopped breathing for a half a millisecond as she thought briefly that he was about to tell her he slept with somebody, but then she realized, she genuinely wouldn't care if he did. And as soon as she came to that realization, she felt guilt, but no jealousy or anger ever came.

"I... I sent Taser to your dads house." He finished. It took Andy a moment to register what he was saying, but when she did, her smile spread wide across her face. "He was beside himself at my place, so I called your dad. He should be there by the time you head home."

"Wow, Tony, thank you." Andy breathed, so happy she would have her boy with her for the next couple of days while they figured this thing out.

"Yeah, it's kind of bittersweet... Andy, I want to see other people. You're great and everything, but... I just don't feel like you're in this for the long haul." He admitted. She heard a little hurt in his voice, but she accepted that she'd never been fair to him.

Andy made her way into the women's locker room to finish her conversation, not realizing that Sam had been watching her on the other side of the glass. Watching her face be an open book again was great to see. Not like the person on the other end can see, so her guard comes down. But the rest of the time, she was a little more reigned in, a little more cool, and a lot less Andy.

* * *

Luke waved a hand in front of Sam's face to regain his attention, and as he realized it was happening, he reached out and grabbed Luke's arm.

"Do that again and you won't have a hand to wave." He said, smiling tightly, then releasing him.

"Pay attention, and I won't have to. So we're at an agreement, right?" He said to them all, then turned to Sam. "We are going to follow this lead, and if it's possible, we're going to start talking to Anton's guys, and Collins and McNally will be used to run things by, but will formally be off the investigation."

"Hey it's your case, your call. As long as I don't have to tell her. How are we going to start?" Sam asked suddenly pitying Callaghan. She's going to kill him.

"This is the part you're going to hate." Luke said, clearly dreading this. He looked over at Traci who urged him to continue, and he finally turned back to Sam. "We need to talk to Boyd."

* * *

Andy hung up the phone at last, and kicked one of the locker doors in frustration. What was it with her and failed relationships. She can't make it work with Sam, cause neither will stick around long enough to try, and she can't make others work because she still wants him.

She opened Traci locker that she was sharing for the time being, and stripped out of her sweater, jeans and boots. She grabbed her sports bra and squeezed into, followed by her track pants, and a singlet. She stormed out of the locker room, and made her way to the gym, passing by her temporary office.

Luke was following behind her, from the minute he saw her brown hair swishing back and forth in the tight braid she'd just tied.

"Andy!" He called after her, but she had purpose in her stride.

Luke's shoulder got a cruel bump when Sam stormed _his _way out of the office. Boyd had been on unpaid suspension for a year after the Brennan debacle, and no one had been keen to work with him since. He was back to walking the beat, but lost nearly his entire reputation. Served him right, but Sam was convinced that if he met him in a dark alley, he'd be the subject of what Brennan did to Sam.

"Oh real mature guys!" Luke calls out to no one in particular, going back to his desk.

* * *

"I'd hate to be that bag right now." Sam muttered from the gym door, as he watched Andy pound the crap out of the punching bag. She gave it the ol' one, two in quick succession as her angry face snarled at it. "Wanna take a water break while I update you."

She glances his way briefly before slamming her foot into the bags side in a roundhouse kick. She let out a yell as she did it, and then bent half over, bracing herself on her hands on her knees. Sam's eyebrow was raised, but he let her walk over and grab her water bottle without making a wise crack. Which Andy really appreciated.

"Talk." She said before putting the bottle to her lips and drinking nearly half the bottle.

"We've got to get more intel from Guns n Gangs about Hill. And even though Boyd wasn't my guy during the investigation, Callaghan thinks he's the only person the department will be willing to spare." He said, watching her eyes as he told her.

"Yeah, no kidding." She mumbled. No doubt the department wouldn't be giving them one of the great minds of G'n'G for a murder. It was somewhat below them if it wouldn't lead to some huge bust. Why waste resources when they can give them a lowly beat cop with a fucked reputation.

Sam wonders how Andy can take this in so easily. He was the reason they both got suspended, the reason she left, the reason they had a hard time trusting each other. Well, _technically _they shouldn't have been sneaking around in the first place, but no one would've known if Sam hadn't got made, and Andy didn't hesitate to throw herself under a bus so they could find him. And _that_ was on Boyd.

"Andy, we'll have to work with him." He clarifies, not sure she's getting this. She's patting sweat off her forehead with a towel when she stands up to continue letting out her anger. "You just gonna take this out on the bag?"

She shrugs, and stands firmly in front of it, psyching herself up.

"You that pissed at Callaghan? Or was it the phone call?" He asked, watching for a reaction. All he gets is a glare.

"Phone call." She answers, refusing to give him more.

"Oh yeah? Those damn telemarketers getting you all worked up?" He cracks a dimpled smile hoping it'll wear her down, or at least make her stop beating the shit out of that bag, but she doesn't let up.

"Nope. Just... Tony." She says between punches. "Uh. Some guy. From Montreal."

Sam knows immediately that he was right about this Tony guy, they were together, or something. The second thing that hits him, is that he hasn't once heard her refer to Montreal as home, which always brings him a grain of hope, that he has to destroy before it grows.

"Yeah, what about him?" Sam digs, wanting to know what the bastard said to get her riled up. No doubt she'd used some choice words already.

She delivers a fast series of five effective punches, before grabbing hold of the bag, to calm herself down for a minute.

"Broke up. He's sending my dog. Ya-duh ya-duh ya-duh." She mumbles, eyes screwed shut, head resting against the bag.

That has Sam's attention. She's home barely a week and already she's unknowingly screwing with his head. _Just because she's single doesn't mean she wants you._ Before he can even get another clear thought across, she's back to hitting the bag, but this time she starts out a little more slowly.

"So. Boyd?" She asks, in little breaths, keeping up with her routine. Sam nods, not checking to see if she looked his way. "I have another idea."

To say Sam was intrigued was an understatement. This woman wasn't someone he recognized. Sure, McNally surprised him all the time, but not quite on this level. Everything she'd been putting together, her _and_ Collins, took him by surprise.

"What's that?" He asks, studying her face again. She changes her stance to deliver another kick to the bag.

"Emily Starling."

* * *

Now Sam's the one who needs to hit something.

"Are you fucking insane Andy?" Sam asks, truly wondering if she's gone mad. "In case you haven't noticed, you're doing all this to catch whoever murdered _five_ CI's. You just want to keep adding bodies to that? I've actually succeeded in keeping her safe."

He should've stopped, but the words were out there before he could swallow them. He almost doesn't catch it, but then he does. Her hands fall away from the bag like it burned her. He sees her eyes go wide with shock that he would say something that harsh. True, Emily held a special place in Sam's heart, like a sister. Andy must've picked up on that at least.

But as quickly as her face fell, it came back even faster, harder than usual. But he knows that she really is the wrong, and even though he said something a little out of line, he needs to make her see. Maybe a softer approach. Reigning in his frustration he tries again.

"Andy, she's making a new life for herself. She needs to stay away from here. I can look into her sending those files, decrypting them, but... You're getting tunnel vision again Andy. You're too close to this case okay? We can't have another..." He trails off, almost going too far.

"Another Jerry?" She supplies, looking like she dropped her guard again. Her big does eyes make an appearance for the first time in two years, and he wants all the bullshit from their past to fall away from between them so he can just reach out to her. But he stays where he is, and tried to soothe her with his words.

"No, just... You have to take a step back Andy. You wouldn't have yelled at Callaghan if you didn't feel so strongly about this case. That's the problem. I'd rather work with Boyd than put her in danger."

He watches her real careful now. Andy wants so badly to take a shot at him, and he can see it in her eyes. But truth be told she's exhausted herself with that punching bag.

She hadn't actually boxed in a long while, not since she was at fifteen. Andy could count on one hand all the times she and Sam had gone up against each other, since the first time. Usually she didn't wear herself out this much before they would call it quits. She'd get all flushed and breathy from keeping up with Sam's gentle jabs, and then they'd end up at one of their homes-

Andy's shoulders droop, and she nods her head slowly, still trying to even out her breath.

"Yeah. You're right."

"I'm sorry, but you and Collins won't be on this much longer, not if we request help." He says, figuring its best to tell her while she's too weak to fight back. Too weak, but man does this take Sam back...

He turns to leave, before the sight of her becomes too much. Her voice stops him when he's at the door.

"Promise me something?" It's like he's gone down their whole memory lane in just a half an hour, but he turns and nods anyways. "Don't keep me in the dark. Whatever's going on with the case, I want to know."

"You got it McNally." He replies, making his way into the bustling barn.

A/N: There you have it my pretties. A little bit of tension between them... of two kinds... and a little more on the case, which I felt I neglected a little too much. I actually need a bit of help with the case and where to take it specifically, cause technically it won't be as heavy a part of the story now. Anywho, read, review or PM, and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So, it's pretty late, and I was watching some early season three clips... I used to love Andy's hair in season 2... guys... what happened?

* * *

"Andy, baby, love of my life, woman of my dreams, this one is for you." A slightly inebriated Dov declares into the microphone as he takes his turn at karaoke night. "Shaw, my man, join me!" He yells.

The Penny was packed tonight, of course it always was on karaoke night and there were far too many beers going around for anyone to care about the quality of the singing. Dov isn't the worst at karaoke, actually he was definitely in choir at some point in his life. It's the invitation for Oliver that makes Andy scrunch up her face.

No doubt, Oliver makes his way over, karaoke night is without a doubt his favorite, even if it means singing with Dov.

And just like that they're singing 'Brown Eyed Girl' better any of the Penny's patrons could've bet. Andy's up at the bar getting another round for her and the gang when it all starts, and eventually has to sit herself on a stool because she's laughing at Dov's theatrics a little too hard.

Everybody's loving it though, joining in on the sha la's, and a few people get dancing. Over all, it feels so familiar and warm, and for a second, Andy can't remember why she ever left.

Then of course she looks to her left to smile at Gail and Nick, and manages to get her gaze over their shoulders, at the door, to see Marlo walking in. She remembers.

Sam's been here for twenty minutes already, and they both just got off the same shift...

Never the less, she doesn't look to happy, and now that Andy's paying attention, Sam's not looking too pleased either...

_'Nope, nope. Don't go there Andy. They're just having one of those push-pull moments.' _

"Do you remember when we used to sing," This time they turn the microphone out to the crowd, and everybody's laughing and singing along.

Andy tries to pay attention again, and cheer along with everybody watching the ham performance, but she's caught up in how much he's affected her in so little time. It's not fair.

"Once again, for my leading lady, Ms. Andrea McNally." Dov announces, look straight. Andy shakes her head and smiles, before walking over and punching him in the arm for the embarrassment.

Dov wraps his arms around her waist and hoists her up and starts swinging her around, as she squeals and swats at his back playfully. When she's finally back down on the ground, Dov gives her this longing look, like he desperately wants to say something.

"Visit more. Okay?" He says at last, deciding that it wasn't his place to ask her to stay. "We miss you."

* * *

Across the bar, Sam's watching the embarrassing serenade, and slowly draining his scotch. Normally this would amuse the hell out of him, give him a reason to tease Andy mercilessly. But, giving the events that just took place... things are tense.

_"Comin over?" Marlo asks as she walks up to his office, still in uniform. Sam doesn't look up from his desk, can't look her in the eye... hasn't been able to for about six days._

_"Can't." He says, not able to come up with a decent excuse. All he knows is that if he does see her while Andy's here, things are going to get complicated._

_Marlo doesn't answer, just stands over his desk and studies him. To say he's unnerved is an understatement, and more than anything he wishes she would just get mad, say what she has to say, and leave. But no, she stays quiet for a while. He runs out of things to put away and fidget with and has to stand to put his jacket on._

_"Sam, I know what you're doing." She says at last. He is standing next to his desk where she is perched. "I know that she's the reason you've never wanted more."_

_Sam nods his head, waiting to see what else she's deduced._

_"What I don't understand, is how you keep letting her hold you back from moving on Sam. She left. Remember? She left everybody behind." Marlo's voice is soft, like she's really trying to convince him that McNally is some kind of menace for doing it._

_"Marlo don't-" _

_She squares her shoulders and gets ready for the tell off he was expecting._

_"No Sam, you don't. Don't let her do this to you." She says, reaching for his cheek. The minute her hand caresses it, he shudders, and steps out of it._

_"That's the problem. She's not doing it to me. She doesn't make me feel this way intentionally. This is her effect. And she only effects me because..." Sam swallows the words fighting to get out, and screws his eyes shut as he waits for the bravery to say them. "Because I still lo- I still have feelings for her."_

_Marlo inhales deeply and sharply at the admission. He looks up at her finally, because he feels free. Saying the words, he feels like he can do it without feeling guilty._

_"So that's it. You're always going to want the one woman you can't have?" She asks, just short of snarling. "Let me know how that works out for you when in one week when she's gone, and you're alone. Again. Don't come to me." Marlo stands there a moment longer, see if Sam has any fight left, and Sam sits back down in his chair. _

_He would be lying if he said that Marlo's words didn't hit close to home. But just because that could very well be what happens, he doesn't want to keep pretending that he doesn't love her. Not anymore. _

_"I was always honest with you Marlo. You knew what this was with me. But you just kept thinking I'd change, and I wish I could. I can't. So I'm sorry." _

Sam dares to look at the door when she comes waltzing in, sour look on her face, especially when she sees him...

Then Dov addresses Andy, and Marlo rolls her eyes, making her way to the opposite end, ready for a couple of shots.

He watches Andy with her former fellow rookies, and can't help but feel tonight is no different than nights at the Penny five years ago. Only daring to watch her live her life, feeling like he doesn't have a role.

Back then the rules and Luke Callaghan stood in his way. Today, it was just his fear.

Sam was facing the bar, head down when Oliver claps a hand on his shoulder and snaps him back to reality.

"What'd ya think brother? Career change in my future?" Oliver says, taking a seat next to him.

"You know it brother. Hell of a way to pay for your daughters education." Sam says, trying to sound as light hearted as he can, but why bother? Oliver can read him better than anyone.

Oliver sighs, and pats him on the back again, which takes Sam completely by surprise. Sam keeps his eyes trained on his best friend with a questioning expression. Oliver simply shrugs his shoulders in response.

"I don't even know what to say any more Sam. All the back and forth, all the leaving and breaking up. I honestly can't tell you that you should go talk to her, or give her space. I'm out of my element man."

Sam looks back over to where she was playing darts, teaming with Gail, up against Collins and Epstein. It's almost a punishment. He can't ask her to stay, he can't be admitting that he's been hoping she'd come home. It's be selfish. It'd ruin her progress in her new life.

"I mean, Sammy, you went to Montreal and came back with your tail between your legs. Now McNally's popping up all over the place. Not even I know what the score is."

There was no boyfriend, no rules, but there was him, and their history, and that was enough to keep him across the bar. It was enough to set her free.

_'Sometimes the best thing is the thing you had.'_

* * *

"You ready?" Sam asks the next morning in the parking lot as they walk toward the station together. They happened to pull in within a few minutes of each other, and decided maybe it would be easier to face Donovan Boyd if they were a united front. Sam doesn't seem as sullen as he was last night, and Andy doesn't want to pry, so she just remains thankful that he is in a better mood.

"No. I'm just happy I only have to be in the same room as him for a couple hours, then I'm working on my lecture notes for the whole Ray Nixon thingy." Andy says sipping on her coffee. He can't help but notice how much her wardrobe has changed. She's wearing a black dress today, not too dressy, but it was something that would've been reserved for a nice dinner out a couple years back. Not that they had done it more than a few times...

"Yeah, when are you doing that? I mean, how much longer are you going to be in town?" Sam tries to make it sound casual, but he's not completely certain that she doesn't hear his voice falter.

"Two days till the lecture. As for how long I'm here, I'm not sure. I mean, I want to stay till the case is closed, but I think my Sarge wants me back sooner rather than later." She says, kicking a rock.

Sam nods, accepting how vague she was being. The both of them having no ideas how to keep her there longer. They reach the doors and stop to look at each other.

"You ready?" Andy asks him, smiling at the fact that they were like superheroes about to face their nemeses. Sam shakes his head no, and pushes open the door, allowing her to enter first.

"You gonna use my body as a shield or something?" She teases.

"Definitely." He says deadpanned. Her million dollar smile breaks out, and Sam can't help but smile back.

* * *

Boyd's sitting in front of Luke's desk when Andy steps through the threshold of the office, Sam right on her heal. The files from Sam's undercover with Hill are piled high on Luke's desk, and Andy groans before remembering that she doesn't have to read them all. Boyd's the first one to stand, and the first to speak.

"Not happy to see me McNally?" Boyd smirks, looking her up and down. "I'm sorry, Detective McNally."

"Oh believe me _Officer_ Boyd, man that feels good, I've been waiting a long time to see you again. It's just too bad I have to be civil towards you." She smiles tightly, feeling oddly superior for once.

Sam lets out a laugh before recovering. Boyd offers him his hand for a shake, and Sam just leans back against Nash's desk and stares at it. The friendship had diminished faster than it had appeared after the Brennan incident. His words and accusations he threw at McNally. Letting her take the fall when it was his mistake that took Sam down.

"Alright then..." Traci says hesitantly, hoping that that was all the drama they'd be subjected to for the day. "Let's get to it."

"Sammy, you called in someone you knew from the case? Where'd that lead you?" Luke asks. Sam raises an eyebrow when Luke calls him 'Sammy', he hasn't done that since before he and Andy...

"Emily Starling, Anton's old accountant. She might have something, we're still working it out." Sam says vaguely sipping his coffee. It doesn't go un-noticed by him that Andy's trying to figure out what that could possibly mean. But Luke doesn't seem to care, because next he's filling them in on what he found from going over the victims again. When Sam looks back to Andy, she's still staring at him. Big, soft doe eyes have seem to be making a regular appearance on her again. Sam doesn't hate it.

* * *

Andy's not impressed that she's still in the office by the time they break for lunch, and realizes that her notes are not going to be very good. Not only that, but she's been sitting there stewing over 'She might have something, we're still working it out.'

She's sitting by the coffee kiosk when he's throwing his jacket on and getting ready to go out for something, when an impulse hits her.

"Good call Swarek, I could go for burger." Her statement manages to stop him long enough that she can grab her coat, and she walks out to the parking lot, a few paces in front of him. Once he wraps his brain around the fact that she's invited herself to lunch, he smiles, unlocks the truck.

They're about half way to their favorite diner when she finally has to break the silence.

"So what did Emily say?" She says as though it was obvious that that was what she'd been after. Sam chuckles at her impatience.

"She says she's not sure that there's anything useful to us, but she'll take a look." Sam looks over at her, but she's staring right back, silently asking how couldn't there be something useful. "You know that Dakota only became a big player on the scene before you worked him right? So Emily's not so sure that Anton was doing such small business."

"Why doesn't she just hand the file over? I mean, it's not like anyone's after her, she's been gone for years." Andy says gently, trying not to hit a nerve.

"Ems somewhat paranoid when it comes to this kind of thing." Sam says, without really saying much at all. "It's just better to let her hand it over when she's ready."

Andy nods, processes it, and seems to let it go for the time being. She doesn't say another word until they're parking outside, and she's got a big smile on her face again.

"This is what I miss when I'm in Montreal, Lucy's Burgers." She hums approvingly before throwing her door open, and walking briskly to the door.

It's been bugging Sam ever since he talked to Oliver, the fact that she never knew he went to Montreal to see her. '_You went to Montreal and came back with your tail between your legs.' _How different would their lives be if only he'd said something.

They take an empty booth by a window, because it's something McNally loves, people watching. The first time they came back here after the suspension, she spent an hour coming up with backgrounds and stories of the people walking by. Sam would've never admitted it to her, but its one of the most entertaining things she does.

"I was thinking about a salad, but then we pulled up and I could just smell the grease, and I _have _to have one of those burgers or-"

""I... I did go after you. Not for a while, but I did." Sam is looking her dead in the eye when it comes out of his mouth. And she just has this blank look on her face. "Everybody was pretty sick of me acting the way I was, and Sarah was headed out that way for a girls weekend, so..."

He waits for her to jump in with a question, or to say anything really. But all he can make from her face is that she's waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"After a couple of days I finally got the nerve to head over to your station, and I was about to ask somebody at the desk for you, but then I saw you running around in a court suit, and that badge strapped to your hip. You went out there and made something of yourself Andy. And, it took a long ass time, but finally I understood that that was what you were doing when you took the UC. And I would be damned if I got in the way of that again."

A/N: I know, kind of mean. But I need a little more time working on the rest of the conversation, so, let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I just wanted to say, holy crap there are a ton of fics coming out right now, and this is awesome! So many creative juices are flowing. Keep it up everybody. This chapter was a difficult write, so hopefully I didn't go overboard.

* * *

Her eyebrows are high on her forehead and she's breathing deeply, he can see her chest rising and falling. The whole world seems to stop around them after that confession, and he keeps waiting for her to say something, anything really. Give him some indication as to how this is going.

"So I came back, and decided that it was time to get my life together. And I star-"

"You came?" She asks finally, and suddenly Sam can't remember why he wanted her to jump in before.

"Yeah."

"And you didn't think I should be included in that decision?" She asks, a little angry, but mostly still composed. "You didn't think I should've had a choice in 'us'?"

'Fuck' He thinks to himself. He'd always assumed what he'd done was pretty self-less, like she wouldn't want her life interrupted.

"Andy, if you could see how far you've come-"

"How far I've come. How far I've come." She repeats, like she's trying to explain something, but unable to elaborate. "Sam, do you think this is who I am? Some hot shot, a hard ass who gets the job done? I've been pretending to be a character for two years."  
Her eyes are desperately searching his for an honest reply, but his mouth goes dry, and his throat feels tight.

"I'm so tired of being her. Yeah, I'm doing a good job. But I'm losing myself." She sounds more troubled than he's ever heard her, and it hurts him so much that he doesn't know how to fix it. Her guard is all the way down now, and she's bearing her soul to him, that was something.

"I didn't want to be the guy that asked you to leave what you had behind. It would've been selfish of me, and I don't think you would've come back then."

She sits there just looking at him, face even, not hard... just neutral. Pensive almost. Like she's studying him, wondering who he is and what he's done with Sam.

"Are you asking me now?" She says at last, throwing Sam off. He wants to yell 'Yes, stay, don't ever leave here again.' But he doesn't know how. He shrugs his shoulders, and thinks carefully about what words he chooses next.

"No." Andy feels like she might just throw up until he clarifies. "I don't want you to go, no one does. But I can't ask you to stay." Sam says. He wishes he could explain that it was because he wanted her to make that choice on her own... but how can he without trying to sway her decision.

She's looking out the window now. Sam watches her eyes flash between all the people walking past. "I guess it doesn't really matter... I mean, you're seeing somebody right?" She tries to make the statement rather casually, like it wouldn't matter whether or not he was.

But it definitely does. How could it not matter?

"Um, no. No I'm not." He says, taking away the last of her strength to leave. Just when he thinks she's about to finally say something, the waitress returns with their coffee, and sets it down in front of them. Andy's looking at her lap, giving herself time to steady her rabbit like heartbeat.

As soon as the waitress is gone, Andy looks back at him, and he can see that she's trying to keep her emotions at bay, without much success. _'Do not break down in front of him Andy._' She reminds herself, while she searches for the words.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Her voice quivers ever so slightly, and at first he's not sure that it was really even there. "You are always so willing to do what you think is best for me. What you want for me."

Andy's experienced it firsthand so many times. Every single time she had a problem with Luke, there was Sam, pushing them back to one another. She can't say for certain whether or not it was selfless... he probably didn't want to feel the way he did for her. At least if she was unavailable, it wouldn't be a problem.

"What do _you_ want?" She urges. It's not a rhetorical question for once, she really wants the pushing away to end.

She watches the weight of the question hit him, and for a moment she doesn't think he's going to answer.

"I want you to be happy." He says as he notices her grabbing her coat, getting ready to leave. She stops immediately, but is still staring at her coat. She takes a deep breath, and looks back at him, and for a moment, he really believes he's going to have to watch her choose.

Goldie Locks brings them their lunch in that minute, and once again uses her presence to stop whatever McNally's about to say. Neither one of them touches their food, Sam's waiting on Andy, Andy's waiting for him to forget there's something to say.

Sitting there staring, Andy decides it's her move.

"Then I guess that's that." She says and then takes a giant bite out of her burger.

* * *

"How's it coming McNally?" A familiar, awful voice says from across the empty office. Considering her morning had been taken up by all of Boyd's incompetence (on the contrary he was asking good questions, but Andy wouldn't admit that) she was staying later than everyone else, and wasn't even on the case.

"Not workin' the case, you know that Boyd." She huffs, not looking up from what she's got typed so far.

He makes his way into the empty office, and sits down at Luke's empty desk, that he seems to have taken a shining to.

"I know. Nixon right? University lecture and all that jazz?" He asks, though he already knows the answer. Andy exhales, frustrated with the stiff words, and simply nods. "Well, try not to think about the facts so much. I mean, they know all that, they did the case study. Tell them about what you did. What happened to you."

Andy snorts and raises an eyebrow at his sudden need to offer all this helpful advice, like their friends or something. She gives him her smuggest look, and returns to the key board, his words in the back of her head.

"Come on McNally, I'm trying, can't we just get over this? It was three and a half years ago." He exclaims, kind of shocking Andy. A couple officers walking by, look in and shake their heads.

"No Boyd, I can't. You made a mistake that almost got him killed." She says, looking him dead in the eyes.

"And you haven't?" He accuses right back. He scrubs a hand over his face to regain a little composure. "I know that you being there, on the inside helped us find him. No one is disputing that. But you still endangered that case McNally. And you've made mistakes to hurt him too."

Andy is affected by his words, but he is way out of bounds here.

"Boyd this is really none of your business." She snaps, staring him down.

"Save it rook." He says back. "Say what you want, but no one in the TPS doesn't know what happened to that man when you picked up and left."

"Fuck you Boyd."

"Those are fighting words McNally." He smiles, clearly not feeling like he's the one who was demoted.

She doesn't have any more than that to say to him at this point. Her brains fried and all she wants to do is have a drink with her friends, but Boyd seems to be putting that off.

"Did you have a point? Because some of us have work to do, lives to get to." She says, feeling quite proud of herself for finding what she needed to say.

"What life is that McNally? The one in Montreal with your boy toy, or here? The one you abandoned?" He laughs. "Never mind, I'm not here to fight with you McNally."

"The hell you aren't. With the accusations you've been tossing around, I can hardly believe that." She says. She gets up from her desk, and walks around so that at least they're on an even playing field.

"I just want us to be able to work this case together without the past getting in the way. It's hard working from the ground up, but you seem to have done an okay job of it. I just want that." Boyd has never looked so vulnerable to Andy. He's probably never looked this way in front of anyone. And Andy is thrown by it. The old part of her wants to come out and be understanding, help accept the olive branch. But her stubborn side has been with her all day.

"Fine. Whatever, I still need to get this done so..." She waves a hand at the desk as she leans against, letting him know that this meeting is over.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted. Have a good night." He says, disappearing into the barn.

Andy follows him with her eyes, and finds her brain having a party it never wanted to have.

* * *

_"Man, next time we gotta try and make it to the bed. McNally, your couch is awful." Sam laughed, stroking her hair as she lay on top of him. Her throw blanket was spread out on top of her sweaty, naked body. She laughed tiredly, running her fingers across his chest. While nothing else felt normal yet, this was helping. Him being there... it felt like she'd gone back in time._

_"You mean you. I open my door, am basically tackled, and dragged to the couch? I mean, you've brought this on yourself _Detective_ Swarek." She said pointedly. He let out a deep breath, and she turned her head, so her chin was resting on his chest._

_"You heard huh?" He said. It was a question without an answer. She'd only been back a few hours, and after letting Traci occupy that time with a lecture on leaving in the dead of night, Sam showed up on her door step, with _that _look. He was a man of few words, and normally it was a problem, but this time, she knew exactly what he was trying to say. He missed her, and he needed her._

_"I'm proud of you." She mumbled sleepily._

_"I'm proud of you too. Heard you and Collins went above and beyond. Got a real scumbag off the streets." Sam rubs her arm, and she hums approvingly."You know if you would've just told me you were going under, I wouldn't have such a bad hangover the next day."_

_He kissed the top of her head. And suddenly, everything is beginning to make sense to Andy. How he welcomed her home so easily..._

_She sits up and away from Sam, gathering the blanket around her as she walks to her bedroom to put some sweats on. If there's going to be a fight, she wants to be clothed._

_"Andy? What is it?" He calls from the living room. She can hear his belt scrape against the floor, and waits until she hears the zipper of his jeans before going back in. "What's wrong?"_

_She toys with sleeve of her academy sweatshirt, before finding her voice again._

_"Sam, I didn't know I was going until after you... after we talked." She says softly, knowing that she needs to stay level headed._

_"What?" He says through gritted teeth. "You mean you left knowing how I felt, you left me."_

_He looks so hurt, and his anger isn't totally masking it. _

_"Sam I wasn't leaving you, I just wanted to go, and they said, Luke said I had five minutes to make a decision. I couldn't tell you."_

_She thought that would help her case, but apparently not..._

_"I know how these things are Andy. You could've asked Luke to tell me." He snarls a bit, before scratching the back of his neck._

_He leans down to pick up his shirt, and put it on. Andy realizes he's getting ready to bolt, and she moves to be between him and his way out._

_"I didn't even know if I wanted... I needed more time."She says, exasperated with him._

_He's sitting down and putting his socks and boots on, as she watches helplessly._

_"Six months? You needed a whole six months?" Sam says, even more angry than before. "I think if you needed that much space, we may as well stay that far away from each other." _

_"Sam!" She says, trying to get him to focus. He stands at that, with a look of bewilderment in his eyes._

_"I'll see you around McNally." He says, pushing past her toward the front door._

* * *

"McNally?" Sam says when he picks up his cell phone. "What's wrong are you okay?"

He can hear her pants, on the other end of the line, and knows immediately that she's woken up from a nightmare. It didn't happen often. Just a handful of times in the time they were together, but he was scared for her ever time. She'd whimper and thrash, he'd wake her up and she'd be sweaty and shaking. She'd cling to him for a moment before falling back to sleep. Half the time she didn't remember in the morning. Or at least that's what she'd say.

"Andy?" He tries again.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Bad dream?" He offers.

"Yeah, yeah." She says, all breathy.

"Do you need anyt-"

"I thought that you'd drive around, and then come back and we could talk." She says, confusing Sam for a split second. "But after a week of nothing... I just didn't want to hurt any more. I didn't want to go through the ringer again. At that point, it was just easier to say I was moving. More opportunities in Montreal, more opportunities for promotion."

"Well, you were right." He says, trying to appease... anything really, because he's still not quite sure what brought this dream on.

"I didn't want to hurt any more Sam. And when I was gone, it was like, it was like it was numbed, and that was okay. For awhile. But then I would come back and see Leo and Traci, everyone else. And not you. So the pain would come back." Her voice is more steady now.

Sam can hear his heartbeat in his ears, and he's starting to hope again. And he knows that's the devils candy, but he can't help it this time. This time there's nothing standing in their way, but themselves. Well, now it's just her... He's put his heart on the line, it's really up to her.

"And now, I've tried so hard, you know. I was with somebody, you were with somebody. That kept me numb. But that's gone. And I'm not-" She stops so abruptly, that Sam thinks they lost the phone connection. Reception at her dads was spotty sometimes...

He hears a dogs whimper in the background, and assumes that was what interrupted her.

"I'm not happy Sam. I haven't been in a long time. I don't really know how we get there."

Sam smiles and lets out a breath he had no idea he was holding. And there it was, her heart, being handed to him. Not in so many words, but in the Andy dictionary, that's what this was.

"Me neither McNally, but I guess that's where we start."


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Bored enough to do up another Andy outfit. One more... Andy-ish. cgi/set?id=68983114  
Also, still need case help, so don't hesitate to PM if you have an idea.  
I really wanted to include a lot more characters into this chapter, hopefully it flows well.

"Auntie, can I walk Taser?" Leo asks Andy the next morning on their walk to school. Leo always insisted he was strong enough, but Taser was still very young, and could easily drag Leo after a squirrel if he wanted to. The logical part of Andy's brain told her that this was an ex police dog, he was trained to be on task, behave when told too. But the other part told her that a dog is still a dog. And you just never know.

"Maybe next time buddy." She says, looking down at Leo. Taser healed and whined, almost as if he knew what was going on. Sometimes Andy thought her mutt was more human than most people she knew.

"You said that last time," He pouts, knowing just how to get to Andy. "We're only a block away from school, pleeaaasseee Auntie." He begs, while being completely rational.

"You get this from your mother. Fine, just, two hand on the leash, and watch for squirrels." She says, looking him in the eye before handing over the reins. He smiles widely and nods.

Leo takes a couple of strides in front of Andy, and she watches at the boy. She loved the little guy to pieces, and it was days like this that made it so hard to leave him. Andy knew that Traci benefitted from her being around. Traci had to go in early today, something from one of her cold cases resurfaced. So Andy got Leo.

"Auntie," He says, bursting her little cloud of thought. "When do you have to go back?"

He's slowed down again, so she's walking even with Leo and Taser. She lets out a huff of air, and looks down at his innocent eyes.

"Five days." She says. She's known since the day she was formally 'off the case' that she'd be going back soon. She was already using a few vacation days to extend her stay.

He looks at the ground, obviously disappointed. They reach his school's gate, and it's as far as Taser and Andy can go.

"Can you sleep over tonight?" He asks, trying to find more quality time. "I'll ask mom. I cleaned my room last week so it should be okay."

Andy laughs at him, and gives him a goodbye hug. "I'll tell your mom. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Bye Auntie!" He calls, already running up to the school where the bell has already rung.

"Bye Leo."

She watches her honourary nephew go into the school, and looks down at Taser and the pup has the same sad look in his eyes that she does.

"Let's head home boy." She says, yanking on his leash to turn him around.

* * *

"He said that?" Traci asks, staring at Andy.

"He insisted. Come on Trace. I know it's a school night, but I'll help him with his homework. We'll get it done early. Please, Traci, for me." Andy tried her best imitation of Leo, but it ended up looking pretty messed up to Traci.

"Okay, fine. You can pick him up from school. And stay tonight." Traci said. They always put on a big production like this, because Traci never tired of watching Andy be as attached to her son as he was to his Auntie. "I'll get movies after work."

Andy throws her fists up, and turns her seat a little bit, to get up and out of Traci's hair.

"Mom of the year, I'm telling you-" Andy starts as she walks out of the office, but one bump into something solid, causes her to stumble to the ground. Strong arms catch her and stand her up straight.

"Yours? Not likely." Sam laughs, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. A red blush spread across her cheeks, and she looked down at her feet as he let go.

"Um, no, I was talking about Traci. But hey!" She said, nearly forgetting to be defensive. Sam smiles, with dimples deeper than she remembered. "Just because she never liked you..." She says smiling, knowing just how to bruise his ego. The one mother he never charmed.

"Ouch. Well, guess it's official then." He says, pretending to be hurt. "So, this little play date you and Leo on, that's tonight?"

Andy nods, and bites down on her bottom lip just a bit, nervous that she's right about where this is going.

"So what're you doing after class tomorrow Professor?" He smiles, even though he tries to hide it at first. She purses her lips, and eyes him carefully before shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe you're having dinner with an old colleague?" He suggests.

Andy wants to laugh at his shyness, but instead she decides to punish him, until he can ask her straight out. She shrugs her shoulders again, just slightly, and starts to make her way around him.

"Maybe."

Sam shakes his head, still smiling as she walks back towards the locker room.

"How about dinner with a friend?" He calls, knowing that she's just being a smart ass.

"Sounds good." She calls back, without turning around.

He watches her disappear before he walks in to see Traci, and she's sitting back in her chair staring at him with a grin on her face.

"Smooth move Swarek. Been a while since you've asked a girl out?" Traci chuckles. Sam throws her a look, but that smile can't stay off his face for long. He decides to let her get away with that one, and sits down at his own desk. When he notices a new file sitting on his desk, he looks back up to Traci, while his fingers flip it open.

Traci leans back in her desk, and watches him read the page over.

"What the hell is this Nash?" He says, quite heatedly. "Nash, seriously this is a joke right?"

Traci gives him sympathetic eyes, and shakes her head 'no'.

"He has an alibi." He says, leaning back in his chair too, throwing the file to the desk. "The bastard can't have an alibi Nash, he did it!"

"Not what the evidence says. Look, you tried your way with Emily, but it came up empty, she called this morning." Traci said, walking over to him, to perch herself on his desk. "I'm sorry Sam, but we have nothing concrete on this lead."

"Emily called the station?" Sam asks, eyebrow raised. Traci nods slowly, understanding that that's not something she would do. "I need you to get track down the number she used to call here. Now, Nash."

"You think something's wrong, don't you?" She says more than asks.

"I know something's wrong."

* * *

Andy was done her notes and getting ready to pick up Leo, when Gail came through the station, long stride, straight at Andy.

"Did you know about this?" She hissed. No one was quite sure why, she made quite the entrance. Andy almost laughed at Gail until she saw the fire in her eyes, and Nick come in from the sally port behind her.

"About what?" Andy asks, feeling like a suspect of a crime. Her eyes flashed to Nick, who looked like he was trying to stop her from answering, and then cringed when that wasn't what happened.

Gail shoved a hand into her uniform pants pocket, and pulled out a velvet box. Andy's mouth opened ever so slightly and just like that, Gail got her answer.

"You knew. Why would you let him propose to me Andy?" Gail sounded so desperate for an answer.

"Locker room, now." Andy said, dragging her by the hand behind her.

Once they were alone, Andy sat Gail down, and paced back and forth in front of her.

"Andy, you know that I'm not ready, we talked about this. You swore to me that if he came to you-"

"I swore I would tell him the truth Gail. That you're afraid. But that doesn't mean you don't want to marry him." Andy defended. Gail sat down next to her, and put her head on Andy's shoulder.

"Now I have to tell him no, and he's going to leave me." Gail whispered.

Andy put her hand on her friends back, and rubbed it up and down.

"Last time you guys came to visit, he had the ring with him. He was going to do it when you went to the Biodome, when I had to work. I told him to wait a little longer. I said, that he'd know when it was right. I guess Nick thinks that that time is now." Andy said softly. "Saying no doesn't mean all or nothing. But maybe if you're this scared of losing him... maybe there's your answer."

"You'd know about that huh?" Gail said, poking Andy in the ribs with her elbow.

"Shut up." Andy laughed. "You've gone soft Peck."

Gail's face harden immediately. Her moments of vulnerability never lasted long, but she was beginning to open up more to Traci and Andy rather than just the boys. Andy rolled her eyes and pulled Gail up by the elbow.

"Just say yes and get it over with."

"I dunno, the man proposed to me in a squad car. I think he needs to step up a bit." Gail says snidely.

Andy laughed and put her arm around her friend, leaned in real close.

"At least you didn't find someone else's ring."

Gail pushes the locker room door open, and turns to face Andy and walks backwards, "Yeah, well unlike Nick, Callaghan's a dick."

Though Andy tried to get Gail to stop talking through gestures, and a strained face, Gail backed all the way up, into something solid. Luke.

"Well that's not very nice Peck. People used to say the same about you, you know." He quips, before continuing on his way.

"Asshole." Gail called after him. Andy laughed and told her friend goodbye. And was off to go get Leo for their night together.

* * *

"Listen, Sam, I gotta go. I have a feeling you're going to stay awhile. But please, eat something." Traci had been trying to get Sam to take a break from the minute they found out that Emily was missing.

He'd found the number, called it, and got a Chinese restaurant, here in Toronto. Which meant someone either took her here, or Emily came here to help with Hill. Unfortunately the latter seemed unlikely. He went to the restaurant, no one had seen her. But of course, they'd probably been paid, or threatened to say so. To say this was taking its toll on Sam's sanity would be putting it lightly.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, uh, I will. Do me a favor though, don't tell Andy yet. I don't want her to freak out, she's got her thing tomorrow." He said, hoping that was the right step. That fact that Traci accepted, and agreed to, gave him some indication that that would be what she'd do. And if anyone had the right thing to do in mind at all times, it's Traci.

"Sure. Just, remember to take a break, eat, and eventually go home." She says again, drilling it into him. He smirks and nods his head, before turning back to his computer screen, looking for a trail of proverbial crumbs.

* * *

When Traci got through the front door of her house, she could hear Transformers playing in the TV room, and she could smell delivery pizza.

"Mom!" She heard Leo yell when the door fell closed. "Mom, the pizza was Andy's idea." He said with wide eyes as he blundered into the hallway. Andy not far behind him.

"Oh nice, sell me out. Cheeky little-"

"It's fine, guys. You're saving me the trouble. Leave me any?" Traci asked. Leo ran into the kitchen to retrieve it, and Traci and Andy went back to the couch. "So you and Swarek have a date tomorrow?"

"Sam and I are having a platonic dinner. And we'll see after we talk." She said in response. "I know it seems dumb to even pretend that we don't know where this is headed, but, I guess I just want to be sure that this is going to happen. _Before_ I put in a request for transfer..." Andy smiled at her big reveal to her best friend. Traci grinned and wrapped her friend in a death grip.

"When did you decide this." Traci asked, smile still wide across her face.

"This morning. That son of yours is a good selling point." She smiled back. "I miss him. I miss all of you. I don't think I can pretend that Montreal is home anymore."

Leo comes back and throws himself onto his mother's lap, and hands over a piece of pepperoni pizza. Not able to help it, Traci presses a kiss to Leo's hair, and the three of them sat back and finished the movie.

* * *

Luke and Andy were waiting for the lecture hall to empty the next morning, and Andy couldn't seem to keep still. It was this whole process, going over it again. It's not like it was so enjoyable the first time around. And Boyd was right. Don't focus on the facts, they've got the facts. This lecture was more about what can happen, even as a simple beat cop.

It wasn't until she saw Sam and Dov approaching that she relaxed a bit.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" She asked, huge smile on her face. "Day off?"

"Yeah, I do. Swarek's on lunch."

Andy turned to face Sam, who was actually glaring at Dov for saying so. He pulled his stare back to Andy's face, but he looked a little shy. Sam scratched the back of his neck, eyes cast down, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam, I don't know that this is such a good idea..." Andy started, and Sam's eyes flashed back up to hers. Immediately she knew that any efforts to keep him out would be futile. She didn't want him punishing himself for something they got over. Today she'd have to relive that pain, and didn't know where that would put her. "Never mind. Just forget it. I'm glad you're here."

When Andy saw Dr. O'Connell approaching, to say she was shocked was an understatement. He looked just a couple of years older than her, and was already working as a professor._ 'If they looked like that when I was in school...'_

"Detective Callaghan, Detective McNally, welcome. I'm so happy you agreed to this, and so are my students." He said, shaking her hand. She blushed like a school girl at his liquid honey, Aussie voice. She blushed even harder, realizing she'd gotten herself a little crush, with Sam standing literally right behind her.

"Yes, I mean, thank you. I look forward to sharing what I can. So... how are we doing this?" She stammered, realizing it may just be a Q & A type deal.

"We'll go in there, I'll refresh some facts of the case, present Detective Callaghan as lead investigator, and arresting officer... and then I'll hand it over to you. I really want my students to get a feel for what led to his arrest, what led you to him." O'Connell states, addressing Andy as if they were alone. Dov shifted uncomfortably behind her, and snapped her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Dr, these are our colleagues who came out for support, I hope that's okay."

"Of course, welcome gentlemen. If you don't mind," He said, holding an arm out to the door. The minute Andy stepped towards the doors, she could feel his hand on the small of her back, and Sam's eyes burning a hole in the back of her skull.


	9. Chapter 8

Luke had just handed the floor over to Andy, and the crickets were deafening. She swallowed hard and took two loud steps over to the podium. Looking out at all the waiting faces, Andy couldn't even remembered what they'd already discussed. She didn't know what Luke said at all really, she'd been quivering in the corner. Standing up in front of a class of about one hundred and fifty was never in Andy's plans, and having to do it, while talking about _this_ case? Nightmare.

"You know, I spent the last week preparing for this presentation, getting out my old notes, reviewing Nixon's files. And standing up here today, I'm realizing that it did not pay off." She admits. Hearing a few laughs from the room begins to soothe the nausea she was feeling moments ago, and she steps out from behind the podium. "Alicia Makin, Private Sabrina Bryan, Officer Zoey Martinelli. And for about fifteen minutes, I thought Officer Andrea McNally would be added to that list."

On several occasions her father, Traci and Luke had asked that Andy go to more than one session with the department shrink, but she had flat out refused. She was over it. It was done. But she realized that it would have made her better equipped to deal with today. To aid in her ability to discuss it freely. She looks at the right of the front row, where Sam and Dov are sitting attentively, waiting.

"It's rare that a copy cat is caught before the original perp. It was something I'd never seen before, but then again, I was very inexperienced back then. I was still a rookie..." Andy noticed that she was getting off track, and kind of losing some of the attention she had. A few students in the back row have pulled out there cells and were texting away. "Actually, I am still a rookie. Because no case is like the last. You are never prepared, you are never certain of what to expect. You can learn to trust your instincts and that's about it. Because in the end, that's all you can depend on. That's how I found the evidence to arrest Ray Nixon. I trusted in my colleague, Detective Callaghan, and listened to gut. The way I was taught."

She paused for a moment to see if she had regained any of the lost attention, and was contemplating where to take this next. A shy hand rose in the row just beyond Sam and Dov. Andy pointed to the student, and encouraged him to speak.

"What exactly was it that led you to believe that it would be in a storage locker?" The boy asked. He seemed younger than most of the others, and she smiled at him, knowing his type. He wasn't someone who spoke often, if ever at all.

"That's a good question. I had a feeling that Nixon's alibi wasn't completely, accurate, lets say. So we wound up going back, and speaking with the woman he'd been with at the time of the attack. She was in the process of packing up her things for a storage locker before she shipped out. And I wondered, does every soldier have one..."

Sam's mind went off on a tangent, remembering when she'd asked him that very question. He'd told her to let it go. She pushed him further and he conceded, but only if he could drive. '_Idiot'_. She knew he was off, she questioned it, and he crumbled. He lost his composure, and hurt her. And left her. Maybe she wasn't the only one with that problem... hers just happens to be geographical. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd gone off into his little trip down memory lane, but by the time he remembers where he is, Andy's gotten herself to the end of the story.

"And then he covered my eyes with duct tape, and his hands hovered over my throat." Andy was struggling to keep her voice even, and it didn't go unnoticed by Luke or Dr. O'Connell, but she kept going. Sam watched her eyes blink away tears furiously, and all he could do was sit there and feel responsible. _'Andy was right.' _

"I was never more relieved to see, or I guess hear, Luke in my entire life, when he threw up that storage locker door, and pointed his gun at Ray Nixon. Our personal relationship wasn't in a great place, but I believed him, and he didn't let me down." Andy throws Luke a look, and finally for the first time in three and a half years, she thinks she's truly forgiven him.

Luke gives her a very sad smile, trying to show her that he understood.

"Ranking, is a part of the TPS. But it is never so important that should be trying to outdo your co-workers. Ever. Because I guarantee that you cannot do this job alone. It's a lesson you'll continue to learn, if you try. And it's hard to take, so take it from me. Your partner, is your best friend. You need them, and they need you. Don't take them for granted."

Andy doesn't hesitate to look right at Sam, and he's staring tight back. Understanding fully that that was directed to him. He gives her a short nod, but his face is hard, and it's obvious that he's put himself through hell by being here today.

"Well, we're out of time class. Please, a big round of applause for Detectives Callaghan and McNally." Dr. O'Connell said, stepping in. The applause was loud, but brief, as students began filing out to get to their next classes, and Andy let out a sigh of relief that it was over. "Thank you so much, both of you. That was exactly what I was looking for." He said to Andy, genuinely pleased with her speech.

"Well, it wasn't a cake walk. I thought my public speaking skills had improved but..."

"No, I completely understand. My first lecture I was a wreck. I've always thought that it was because you're responsible for their minds for an hour a day." O'Connell laughs. He runs a hand through his chestnut brown locks, and his green eyes glint back at her. Andy can tell he's trying to charm her, and she kind of recoils, and reigns in her friendliness.

"Thank you for having us Dr." She said curtly, motioning subtly for her reinforcements, but her three escorts appear to be interacting with the students.

"Jack, please." He said, clearly not getting the hint. "You know, I'd love for you to come back some time to talk with the class again. Maybe we could discuss that sometime over dinner."

Andy grimaces slightly. He's sweet and all, nothing wrong with him, but he's not Sam. And he's far too forward for her taste.

"I'm afraid not, I'll be going back to Montreal in a couple of days." She replied, not wanting to make this about a man who she technically wasn't seeing.

"Well that's a shame." He said, slightly disappointed. "It was lovely to have you."

For a split second Andy's afraid that he's going to lean down to kiss her hand or something cheesy, but instead he just smiles a bit, and goes to collect his briefcase. Andy makes her way over to the guys, and settles herself in the small crowd, between Dov and Sam.

* * *

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Are the first words exchanged between Sam and Andy on the drive back to fifteen. Sam offered to take her in so they could update her, so he could tell her that Emily was missing, and she accepted it. They'd been driving in silence, and Sam's got a lot on his plate that he's yet to reveal, so Andy took a shot in the dark.

"What?" He said, taken a bit off guard.

"Coming today, hearing it, again. We were past it, and now it's causing-"

"That's not it Andy." He reassured her, looking over at her. "It's a couple of things, but that was something I needed to hear." He's not just talking about the Nixon thing, he also means that partners need each other, like they still need each other.

"Oh. Okay then. Care to share?" She probes gently, testing the waters. He shakes his head no, and Andy slumps back into her seat, knowing that he's recoiling, he's closing off.

"I'll tell you when we get to the station." He offers, knowing that she's frustrated with him. She looks back at him, not quite believing that he gave in so quickly. Her narrowed eyes bore into the side of his head, and he lets a small grin slip out. Much like the one in that very truck the morning she told him she loved him.

* * *

Sam had a worry in his brow from the minute he entered the station. He was fearing every step they took closer to his desk, because once he broke the news, their day was going to get crazy. It was almost guaranteed that they'd be at the station well past dinner.

It came time for him to close the office door and motioned for her to sit down. Andy had a look of worry on her face, the minute he closed the door for privacy. But still she waited patiently for him to take the first step.

Sam walked around his desk, and dropped himself into his seat, heavily, and knew there was no more time to waste.

"Emily's missing." He said, nearly cringing. Andy's eyebrows shot up and there was an element of fear in her eyes. Despite the chocked reaction, there was no outburst, she sat and thought about it, or went over the simple fact in her head. "Andy."

"You've talked to her friends, roommate, whoever is close to her where ever you sent her?" She said, all too calmly.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Her roommate said that she never came home from class on Monday night." He said, almost cautiously as he studied Andy to figure out what she was thinking.

She sits there quietly still, and her eyes are darting around the floor as she tries to sort something out.

"That was _just_ after you talked to her." She says at last. Sam's still not quite up to speed. "You spoke to her in the afternoon around what? Four? What time was her class?"

Sam searched for his note book that usually sat next to his phone, but had been buried in paper work.

"Five to eight." He said, looking back up at her to see the trail she would blaze.

"Was it a small class? Do they take attendance?" Andy asks, rapid fire pace.

"Yeah. She was there." He confirmed.

Andy sits back in her chair, and once again looks like she's crunching numbers in her head.

"That wouldn't be nearly enough time for anyone to fly out there and get her. I mean unless he's got connections in the west-"

"He doesn't. He likes to work the east coast, doesn't want to lose track of any precious cargo." Sam confirmed, and still her eyes are darting around. Sam's pretty convinced that if she were a computer, she'd have fried herself out by now.

"That means they were already coming after her, Sam."

Sam is the next one to make an important connection once Andy's revelation is finally realized.

"She's the next body."

A/N: I know! So short! But I have serious writers block, and it literally took me five days to decide what should happen next. I'm sorryyyyyy. If you have suggestions, I'd really like to hear them. Cause I hate not being able to update quickly for you guys.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Short again, I know. Believe me, I wish I could get more out. ARGH.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when asked if you wanted to have dinner." Sam laughed to himself, digging his chopsticks around the bottom of his noodle box. He was seated at his desk, and Andy had cleared off a space on top, where she was perched cross legged. She was mirroring his actions, digging furiously for another dumpling.

Traci brought a change of clothing for Andy on her way in after they shared the discovery. She was perfectly comfortable in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. They hadn't left his office since they got there. Office blinds down, door shut, and phones on silent. The white board was set up and Andy's scribbles and arrows plagued it, but with three hours of brainstorming and they were convinced she was a pawn. She was supposed to lure Andy and Nick out. Them, or Sam. Luke and Traci were putting out extra squads in the area around Hill's restaurant, home, and office, while Sam and Andy took a break.

"I dunno. It's kind of... us. Nothing goes as planned, trying to be heroes, me hogging the dumplings..." She teased, smiling widely. He let out a small chuckle, and smiled closed mouthed back at her. Andy looked back down at her carton, and it faded quickly while her brows got closer and closer together.

"What is it?" Sam asked, worried that she didn't want it to be so, 'them'.

" Are we positive we were supposed to find those bodies?" She asked, looking back up, seeking affirmation.

"Yeah, of course. I know, it's weird, Hill could literally afford the perfect murder, higher pros."

Andy scoffs at that, and just like that her heavy question is dropped.

"What?"

"Perfect murder is cheap. It's dead simple." She waves her chopsticks out in front of her like it's obvious.

"Care to enlighten me?" Sam asks, a lot more amused now.

Andy quirks an eyebrow, like she's considering maybe not revealing her secret, and he raises his in response. She smiles, and looks down, slightly embarrassed.

"Icicle. Stab with an icicle. Murder weapon disappears, no prints, no nothing. As long as you don't have decent cops who can work off a story or theory... you'd be in the clear." She said confidently.

Sam rolls his chair far away from her, and changes his posture to look less relaxed.

"It concerns me that you've thought about this." He said, pretending to be scared.

"Lovely Bones." She stated simply, before shoving the last dumpling into her mouth.

"That's an odd, odd compliment, but I'll take what I can get. Beautiful... ears?" He tries, unsure of what game they're playing.

Andy has a fit of giggles take over upon hearing his attempt to keep up. This kind of teasing at work was, out of character for the two of them. Teasing of any kind was generally at the others expense. All for the entertainment of their co-workers. But this, gentle, sweet teasing, it was a completely new experience. Like they were different somehow. She swings her legs out from under her, and lets them dangle.

"_The_ Lovely Bones." Andy said, clarifying. "It's a book. But technically it was a freak accident. Still a great idea."

Sam nods, and rolls back over to where she is.

"Well as long as I'm not in your line of fire, I'm okay with your methods." he said, cautiously bracing his hands on her knees.

Andy can't help but feel like her nerves are hyper sensitive to his touch, and immediately she feels warmth pooling inside of her. Sam watches her eyes darken, and he can't help but respond. His thumbs take to rubbing the side of her knees. She leans down closer to him and places her hands on top of his.

"You're always in my line of fire." She whispered, before dropping her head the rest of the way and capturing his lips.

In one smooth motion, Sam stood up, lips still attached to hers, and stands between her legs. His hands are framing her face, and suddenly it's like their first _real_ kiss, all over again. Her hands find his waist, and she fists his shirt, and presses her mouth harder to his. When the need for air becomes too much and they separate, he focuses his assault on her earlobe.

"Beautiful ears..." He whispers, holding her earlobe between his teeth. He moves his way down her neck, and breath hitches, and picks up speed.

"Emily." She breathes heavily, rolling her neck a little, cutting off his access. Sam breaks away from her skin, not without regret, and takes a step back.

"McNally, I'm not even mad about that, that's just a little weird." His breathing is heavy, and she's laughing a little at his sincerity. She's about to clarify that they needed to stop before they got carried away, and need to find Emily, when the office door swings open.

Andy doesn't really want to turn around right now, because with her flushed cheeks, and still heavy breathing, it wasn't a secret what was happening seconds ago. She watches Sam's face for a reaction, and he had the guiltiest of looks on his face_. 'Definitely not Oliver'_. The feet at the door shuffle uncomfortably for a second, and then the door is swinging shut again.

Sam begins to move immediately.

"Marlo!" He calls, as he disappears out of the office after her. Andy finally glances over her shoulder and can't help but feel something for how quickly he reacted. To go running after, _her_. She scoots herself off of the desk, and sits down his empty chair, and waits for him to come back.

* * *

"Marlo," Sam said gently, grabbing her upper arm to turn her around. She concedes and turns around, but shrugs him off of her.

"Don't."

"Look Marlo-"

"Don't! I just came to let you know that Hill's been spotted. You were otherwise _indisposed_, so I was just going to tell Callaghan if you don't mind." She snapped, about to continue on her way. Sam jogged briefly to position himself in front of her.

"Wooah. Wait a minute. I'm sorry okay? It was unprofessional, but this is my case, so please. Where was he?" Sam urged, knowing she won't want to have some big fight at work.

She looked him up and down like she was trying to be disgusted with the display of affection she just witnessed, but is failing, and continues to look like a girl who's puppy ran away. She scoffs, and crosses her arms over her chest, hating that she feels pitied right now.

"Nathan Phillips Square." She says at last, rather reluctantly.

Sam puts a thankful pat on Marlo's shoulder, probably not the best treatment right now, but he couldn't help it. He needed to grab Andy.

Andy was sitting in his chair when he returned to his office, maintaining a brisk pace.

"Nathan Phillips Square, let's go." He announces, going to reach behind her for his coat. She remains in the chair and looks at him in surprise as he goes right for his coat, not slowing down for her.

"Are we really not going to talk about this?" She asks, opening his desk drawer to grab her badge and glock. Sam stops in the doorway and gives her an apologetic look.

"Not right now, Andy. Hill's been spotted."

* * *

They arrived at the square a couple of minutes behind Luke and Traci, and Nick was already out on patrol when the tip came in.

"Swarek, I don't know why you want us out here, he's probably gone, and we've got nothing on him." Luke says pointedly when he sees Sam and Andy approaching.

Sam scowls back at him, and follows it up with a tight smile.

"Kidnapping's a good start. And we had the squad that saw him follow him from here." He replied.

Andy and Traci are watching the exchange helplessly, knowing one of them just has to be right, and neither will back done till one of them gets their way.

"We don't know that he has Emily, we don't have any evidence!" He nearly shouts back.

"Then we look for some."

"Hate to break it to you Swarek, but that's not how we do this job. We follow the facts, we don't pull them out of thin air."

Andy can't help but step in this time, feeling just as helpless as Sam.

"But he did it Luke, he did it! All we have to do is search his places, and find her." She all but pleaded. Sam looks at her in surprise, then back at Callaghan for a reaction.

"Once again we would need cause to get a warrant, and nobody will give us one with what we've got. Don't call unless we've got something real. Keep the tail on Hill. Look guys, if Emily really is a pawn, then she's alive. So let's take a step back, and keep investigating." Luke said one last time before turning away.

Traci watched after him, and turned to Sam and Andy, trying to convey that she was sorry as she followed after her ride. Nick took the cue to get back to patrol to, realizing that Andy needed to stay and calm Sam down. She leaned back against a lap post, trying to rack her brain for a way around this.

Sam was walking off his frustration by pacing, when all of a sudden they heard Boyd approaching.

"Hey, I finally got here, what's going on." He asks Sam when he stops next to him.

"Jack all." Sam huffs, clearly not ready to deal with Boyd at this time of night on top of everything else. Andy exhales, and fills Boyd in on their, predicament. When Boyd laughs at her, she resists her urge to hit him.

When his chuckle subsides, he notices their glares.

"Oh you're serious?" He asks. Andy scoffs at his ignorance. "Well it's just that neither of you follow the rules."

"Common Boyd! It was your idea to bury the hatchet." Andy says, exasperated with his reactions.

"No McNally, I just meant that you two are worse than Riggs and Murtaugh. You two would be sneaking around his place by now." He explained, trying to show that he wasn't taking a shot at her for once. Andy and Sam simply stare at one another, realizing he was right. They wouldn't play this one by the rules.

"Things are different now, we're both detectives, more to lose." Andy says, thinking Sam wouldn't go for it.

"You know as well as I do that Emily is a pawn, and that doesn't necessarily mean she comes out of this alive. She's only alive until he calls on you McNally... or Collins. So be your proactive self and figure out where they hell they've got her." He says, building it up like some grand speech. As much as Sam regrets to admit, Boyd is right. Neither of them can play by the rules and come out winners this time.

"McNally, you wanna colour outside of the lines?" He asks, hoping that she's willing to risk it.

She looks over at him and smirks.

"Of course."


	11. Chapter 10

They were on their way out of the precinct when Andy finally grew uncomfortable with their unresolved kiss.

"I know that this should be the last thing on my mind right now, but what was that?" She asks, turning to look at him only after she's finished speaking. "Is that... do you think it was, like, a mistake?"

Andy's well aware that he's going to deflect, but wants to get a feel for what's going through his head. Running out the door after his ex could mean a lot of things, but Andy's not too confident that any of them are good things.

"And I swear to God if you say it was what it was, I'll kill you." She tries to laugh to ease the weight of her question, but it may have come out like that of a psychopath.

Sam fills his lungs, and takes a minute to think about how he wants to play this. He's tired of all the tip toeing that's been going on, but definitely doesn't need this distraction right now.

"It... wasn't a mistake." Is all he can come up with in the end. It's not exactly what Andy was expecting, but it was more than enough for now. For now at least she knew that they were on the same page, and that transfer should be requested sooner rather than later.

Her eyes are burning a hole in his peripheral vision, and he shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. McNally is nothing if not perseverant. And though she's not pushing right now, it's only a matter of time before he needs to say something of real consequence.

When he's got his hand on the trucks handle, he thinks he's in the clear. McNally had visited the station that morning and then caught a ride to campus with Luke, so from here on out they were riding separately. But apparently now was the time she chose to seek out reassurance.

"Look, this case is going to be over soon, and I have to go back to Montreal, and... I don't know that I want to anymore," She offers, letting him know that she's considering coming home. "I'll have to request transfer from there, give my two weeks and all, but, I that's what I want. I want to come back."

She's seeking some kind of clue as to if he would be comfortable with that.

"So I need to know, that it wasn't a mistake, and there are no regrets." Andy knows she's essentially begging him to tell her how he feels. That if she chose to come back, would he be willing to give them another go.

Sam lets his hand fall away from the door. She's standing at its bumper, almost as if to block him if he chose to ignore her and keep going about his night. He takes four steps over to where she is, and reaches out to hold her face in his hands. The minute there's contact, she leans her cheek to him, and he lets his thumb skim her bottom lip that she had worried a moment ago.

"I could never regret you."

He dips his head to meet her head that is trapped in his hands. He doesn't press his lips to her awaiting mouth just yet though, its torturously slow, and she can't move to get his.

"I love you."

He doesn't give her moment to say anything else, or take away from his confession. As her mouth opens, whether in shock, or seeking a response, he presses his mouth to hers, and it's like opening floodgates. Everything that was cautious about the last kiss they shared, was poured into this one. The hunger, the longing, the missed opportunities.

His hands move from her face to her waist, one at a time, as if he can't hold her close enough. And her response is encouraging him. But even still, he's terrified that if he finally lets go, she might disappear.

Eventually, he pulls away, because he can't help but wonder what it was she wanted to say, and when he does, she takes a big breath, smile plastered across her face.

"Me too."

She grabs at his waist again, and pulls him back to where he was, where he belongs.

"So, we're gonna do this? You and me, making it work." She says more than asks. He smiles down at her, and nods slowly, watching her smile reach her ears.

He's about to kiss her again, when she pulls her head back without stepping out his embrace and dropping her head on his shoulder.

"I gotta go. My dad's had Taser all day, and he needs to be walked..." She whines, not wanting to leave Sam just yet. When he pulls her up to look at her at an arms' length, she's pouting like a child.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. We can grab a drink to celebrate arresting Hill." Sam's cocky swagger is back, and she rolls her eyes at him, before pulling on his collar for one last kiss.

"See you tomorrow." She whispers, before stealing a chaste kiss.

* * *

The next morning she woke up smiling. She showered smiling. She made her coffee smiling. And when it came time to go for a run with Taser in tow, she was smiling the entire 5 km. That was until she walked into her office, bagel and briefcase in hand, and remembered today was her last day that 15th had her on loan. Today she had to find Emily, because if not, they were screwed.

She set her things down on her desk, and shook off her coat before approaching the D's office, where she and Sam agreed to meet before going out on their man hunt. They'd narrowed down possible holding locations, and were prepared for it to be the restaurant. None of his other businesses would have a nice sound proof freezer to hold someone hostage. By their calculations, it was the only place no one would be able to hear her.

She stepped into the office, and noticed that Sam hadn't been there yet, so she sat down in his seat, and made a dent in her breakfast. When she heard footsteps approaching, she spun the chair with a big smile, which quickly fell when she saw Marlo standing in the door frame.

Marlo's face was equally unimpressed, and she was about to turn away when Andy was inspired to try and smooth things over.

"Wait. Cruz..." Andy called, waiting for her to turn and face her. "I'm really sorry. I never planned on-"

"I know McNally. I get it. You two just always come back to each other, I get it." Marlo looks truly defeated to Andy, like she'd been struggling to stay angry, and decided it was simply not worth it. "I knew that he'd never be what I needed."

Andy offered a sad smile, understanding relationships like that better than anyone. Luke had been that, Tony was definitely that.

"Yeah, I'm still sorry. I just wanted you to know, being with him was far from one of my goals when I got here."

"I know. Thanks McNally." She said stiffly. "I was just looking for Detective Rodriguez, I have some info for him. You seen him?"

Andy shook her head no, and watched Marlo go back to the bullpen.

* * *

"Hey, Andy, Leo wants you to come over to dinner tonight." Traci said, resuming Marlo's former spot in the doorway. "What's up, where's Sam?" She asked after noticing the look on Andy's face.

Andy shrugged her shoulders, and looked back up to Traci.

"We were supposed to meet here twenty minutes ago, and I was late. I should call him, find out where he is." She said, raising her hips from the chair to reach into her pocket and retrieve her cell phone. Traci didn't move from her spot, and for some reason it made Andy blush. Maybe it was the fact that she'd yet to tell her best friend about the final decision on her move, and the recent spark in her love life, but either way, she knew that the minute Sam picked up, Traci would be able to see it all over her face.

It was the fourth ring that changed her day, that wiped the smile off her face. It was the foreign voice on the other end of the line, that destroyed the happiness she'd found in the last twelve hours.

"Andy McNally. Just who I was looking for." the voice said, sending a chill down her spine. Traci was by her side in a split second when she saw Andy's face. The whole world slowed down around her for a second. Andy moved the phone so that it was a little more open on her shoulder, and Traci leaned in, to share in the conversation.

"Mr. Hill." Andy said curtly, trying to hide the fear.

There was a low chuckle on the other end of the line, that made Andy's blood boil. She already knew he had Sam. He had Sam and he had Emily, and she was now his. He was going to ask her to make a trade. But she had to hear his rules. This was now his game.

"You're a smart woman Ms. McNally. I think you know that I've got your friend here. And his little Emily. And I think you also know that its time you came and found me."

Andy is fighting her urge to yell at him, and signal all alarms, get every squad out there looking. But that's not how Hill operates. That would get them nowhere. She covered the mouth piece, and turned to Traci.

"Get Luke." She whispered, before putting the phone back to her ear.

"You remember the last time. This time I encourage you to use the front door. I trust you understand that you're to keep this to yourself. No one's going to jail today, and two bodies are walking out of this restaurant alive. I'll see you soon, the sooner the better for your friends." The line went dead, just as Traci was running with Luke through the pen, and made it to the door as she dropped her phone.

A/N: I'm so sorry. I know I've always been better at updating more frequently, and also giving you more per chapter, but hopefully this chapter has pushed me enough to get the last couple of chapters out. Please review! It is greatly appreciated, I love feedback.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: SO SHORT! I'M SORRY! This is kind of part 2 to the last chapter. I don't know why I'm breaking down the chapters so much, but I can't seem to help it. Hopefully this makes sense to you guys. Review, PM, I appreciate feedback, and a little direction.

Sam's day started out better than any other day in the past two years. He was up and in the shower without even needing the smell of coffee to lure him out of bed. Just knowing that things were finally good again was enough. And they were good again, because of her. He felt like everything was going to be better this time. _They_ were going to be better this time.

He hopped out of the shower a few minutes earlier than anticipated, and decided he had time to swing by Tommy's place to grab Andy. Might as well. It'd give them time before work. Might stop and get her coffee too.

He was about to get in his truck when his phone rang, unknown number. He contemplated letting it go, it was probably a 1-800 number looking to wear down his patience. But his great mood reassured him nothing could bring him down today.

He was wrong.

"Sam Swarek." The old familiar voice said, the moment he utter his name.

"Anton." Sam said after a beat, knowing that this was not a 'hey how you doin' type deal. "Where's Emily?"

He hears the dark laugh on the other end of the line, and only gets more agitated. He was used to Anton's arrogance, but it still aggravated him beyond belief.

"That is far from your first concern Sam. How's your partner doing this morning?" He chuckles again. Sam's stomach contorts into the biggest knot he's ever felt, and is convinced that his organs are going to give out right then. He tries to swallow the lump forming in his throat, but can't seem to get a grasp on his body. "Pretty thing, don't you think. Too bad about you two. Her running off and all..."

He's been watching them, or at least, digging for information. He's been ahead of them throughout this whole investigation.

He knows Hill's goading him. He knows it's a trap, and he can't help but want to protect her. He knows they've gone into this as partners. But the thought of Anton Hill, the man who uses twelve year old girls on his street corners, touching McNally, makes Sam sick.

"Don't go near her." Sam warns, practically snarling.

Anton laughs yet again, and Sam knows he's losing whatever was left of the upper ground he had before. He's been standing next to his truck for a minute now, and decides that its best his neighbours don't watch him making death threats over the phone, so he situates himself in the silver beast in time for Hill's laughter to die down.

"You've got it. But I can't say she won't come to me."

"You son of a -"

"Oh, and Sam. Emily says hello." And with that the line went dead. Before Sam knew what he was doing the truck was headed to Anton's restaurant. He wasn't waiting any longer.

* * *

Andy's been sitting in the office while Traci and Luke laid out a course of action but Andy could hardly pay attention. She's running through the risks of just storming in there and offering herself up. She does that, and he's got all three of them, and no reason to let them go. They have no leverage. He'll have eyes all over the streets. No cop cars will be able to wait outside for a takedown.

This was a hostage situation now. They definitely had cause to bring him in. They just couldn't be sure that everyone was coming out of this alive.

Hill told her two people were coming out alive, and you could bet for damn sure he was counting himself.

"So we'll send her in, and have some kind of cover team waiting a couple of blocks away. I mean, really all she's got to do is get in there, let Anton think he's safe, five minutes later we send in back up. Right?" Luke asked, making Andy nervous.

Boyd has been quiet the entire time, and Andy's keeping watch of his reactions. He may be a bit of a renegade, but that's what they needed right now. His eyes flicker up to Andy's and he shifts uncomfortably under her stare. Eventually he sighs, understanding that Andy's silently telling him to offer something else.

"McNally goes in wired, and we wait on her signal. We're idiots if we think we can get them all out unscathed, and for all we know, either of them could already be dead. Anton's pissed because you took away a big part of his business right? You took away his partner? He wants yours. And my best bet, is he wants you to watch." He says, directly to Andy.

It's making more sense now, but what she still can't understand is how he got to Sam.

"Then why keep Emily alive? Why keep her there? She served her purpose to him." She says, trying to cover all the unanswered questions.

Boyd shrugs, and looks over to Traci. Traci sighs, and thinks it over for a moment.

"Revenge? I mean, he thought he had his files right? But clearly she kept a copy. Wants to make her pay?" Even as the words leave Traci's mouth she knows it's unlikely that that's why he kept her around so long.

"Naw. She was there to draw Sam out, who would eventually draw you out." Luke said, leaning back in the chair behind Sam's desk.

As if all her will power were being drained from her body, she slumps over on the desk, needing a moment before they continue.

Then it hits her.

"He wants something. He's not just doing this for revenge. I mean, yeah, sucks he lost Dakota, but if anything that bust was a liability to Hill. He's probably relieved that he wasn't on our radar. Drug lords don't exactly get emotional over this kind of thing..." Andy's eyes are flying back and forth, trying to grasp at what it is he might want that they have.

"So... he wants the other files destroyed or turned over?" Traci asks, trying to guide her thoughts.

"No. No, they went all the way to, where ever Emily was, to get her, and left her place untouched." Andy said, shooting down that theory. "But he can't touch me until he gets what he needs, so... I'm okay going in there with just a wire. Sure they might find it, but the fact that I'm a key player, I don't think it's an issue. We've gotta try."

All four detectives have been doing this back and forth for twenty minutes, but to Andy it feels so much longer with Anton' words echoing in her head. _'I'll see you soon, the sooner the better for your friends.' _

Luke looked at Boyd, who shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he nothing better than her idea. They could do nothing but that.

"We're not leaving you without backup. They'll be in unmarked vans, and just barely out of the restaurants view." Luke said, being very clear that she wasn't in this alone.

"I want Boyd's team in the building with me." Andy stated, taking everyone by surprise cumulatively. "There's a back entrance that is likely to be unguarded, and if not, they're not going to shoot down five cops. I want him to arrest them as he goes, and I won't make any rash moves until I see him."

Luke sighs, because he feels that Andy's really not getting what a risk that is. Anton Hill is scared right now because he knows he's not walking out of there untouched if he kills cops, and he also knows that they can arrest him without murder. He's probably relying on Emily's fear so she won't press charges, and Sam's love for Andy. All Hill has to do is threaten her, and he'll roll over.

"Look Luke, his place is giant. No way will they be heard. And if they are, he'll send someone to check on it, you arrest them to. He'll send you his back up, and then I'll have mine. We take him down from the inside out."

"Andy this isn't some action movie-"

"I know! But Luke, your calls have gotten us here, and it's my turn to take a stab at it okay? Boyd, you good with that?" Andy asks, knowing he's not going to miss a chance to play the hero.

"Yeah."


	13. Chapter 12

Sam wasn't quite sure how long he'd been sitting in that room alone. Well not alone, guarded, but he had no idea where Emily was. _If_ Emily was there. He'd been knocked out even before a word was said. When he finally came to, he didn't speak to his guard, he didn't ask questions. He was smarter than that. His rise out of the situation would only feed Hills amusement, and he refused to play the game. Maybe his silence would keep him busy, and away from Andy. Maybe...

"Alright Hank, I think he's had enough." Anton's cold voice says from the other side of the door. "There's someone quite anxious to see him."

Sam's head snaps up at the mention of who can only assume is Andy. That or Hill will be introducing him to Emily's dead body. He can't help but think the worst. If he does, maybe he'll be prepared. But if Andy is there when he leaves that room, he'll never forgive himself for going into this alone. _Partners_. He'd told her constantly. If she was going to be running around like a chicken with her head cut off, at least he wanted to be with her, watching her, protecting her. But he hadn't allowed her the same courtesy.

Hank pulled him up by an arm once properly untied, and dragged him out the door. Sam's vision was beyond distorted from his hit to the head, and he's having trouble walking straight, which only makes Hank tug at him harder.

When they finally emerge from the back room, Andy breathes a small sigh of relief, before realizing it was only half the battle. She still had to get Hill to prove to her that Emily was alive so that there was indeed a deal to be made.

"Fine, and Emily?" She asks, overly polite, eyebrow arched.

Sam can't help like feel he's out of the loop, and has to take all his cues from Andy, and hopes that he can remember how her brain works. One wrong word out of him and it was game over for all three of them.

Hill smirks, and waves a hand above his head, conveying that she should be fetched.

"If I see a mark on her-" Andy begins to threaten.

"I told you the sooner you came, the better. I'm not patient Detective." He replies evenly, not letting his upper hand slip. Andy keeps glancing around the room while they wait, and to any untrained eye, they'd think she was just fidgety. Not Sam, he knew her body language when she was fidgety, this wasn't it. He studies her movement, but nothing is given away.

As she starts to pace, refusing to focus on the top stairs where she awaits her signal, hoping to distract from any patterns. Sam picks up on her eye movement every second time she paces towards them, and knows that that is where the back-up will be... if at all.

Finally Andy's ears perk up at the footsteps coming from the back, and a bruised Emily is brought around the bar, and being held, much like same, by a big brute. Both Sam and Andy have trouble looking at her at first. She's been absolutely battered, and not just in the last hour. Andy's hands form fists and she swallows a lump in her throat.

"Alright Detective. Make your choice." He huffs, obviously unnerved with how much time she's taking.

He's taken very off guarded when she laughs, Sam too, and not the kind of humourless laugh that her more maniacle side was known for, no.

"I don't think that's how this is going to go. _I_ think, I'd rather hear what you want first."

Hill is about to recover from his stumble, and try to scare her again, but she cuts him off.

"Don't insult me. Why would you be bargaining with police, when you know that you're not getting out of here? I may not have brought back up. But it's only a matter of minutes once I'm out that door that I've got my colleagues on the phone, and they're coming after you. So, I repeat. What is it you want from me?"

It's then she spots Boyd's head sticking cautiously around the wall by the stairs, and sees her give him the okay. And as desperate as she is to laugh in Hill's face when he admits that he did in fact need something from her, she gives Boyd her signal.

Before Sam's eyes have a chance to see what she was seeing, ETF along with Boyd are heading down the stairs, all guns aimed at Anton Hill. Hank, and the other beast release Emily and Sam immediately, and are about to make a run for it, when more ETF start coming in from the front, and back doors on the ground level.

"Anton Hill, you under arrest for kidnapping, assault of an officer, and I'm sure we'll find a lot more while we're holding you for that. Cuff him." Boyd says, approaching him. Sam walks, about as casually as a man with a head injury can, over to Emily, checking to make sure her injuries aren't too serious, and in a heartbeat, Andy's there too.

"Boyd, we need an EMT." Andy says, as Boyd supervises the arrests for accessory to kidnapping. "Emily, how are you feeling, any big concerns?"

Andy has to take control, because Sam is just staring at the marks all over her. The giant bruise forming on her chin is quite impressive, and is only getting darker. Andy tries to listen while Sam reaches out it see if its real it's so dark.

"Emily." Andy tries again, speaking more softly this time, leaving Montreal McNally behind. "Can you walk with me?"

Andy's eyes are wide with concern when Emily won't speak, but eventually, she takes a step forward, while Sam holds her other hand.

Caroline meets them in the doorway, and guides Emily to the back of the ambulance, while Sam and Andy take a moment to observe all the chaos around them. Everything has slowed down a lot more. Anton is watching them from the squad car he's being ducked into, and those eyes aren't friendly. His steely gaze is too calm for Andy's liking, but maybe it's because he knows he's lost a fair fight. They backed him into a corner, and he lost. Andy shivers slightly, not quite ready to believe that he's no longer a threat, to any of them.

When Sam sees it, he runs his hand up and down her arm, asking her if she's alright. She assumes. She's still listening to the chaos around her, so she just nods in response instead. And taking Andy by surprise, Sam doesn't press her. He stands with her until the site is mostly taken care of, and Boyd interrupts.

"So Luke's waiting for us to go back and spill all the details, but you're mostly covered because of the wire and all." Boyd says it straight and simple, knowing that she's really not in the talkative mood. "Y'alright Swarek?" He says, patting his arm, trying to snap him out of his reverie. Sam smirks it off, and adds in some half ass joke, and walks away with Boyd. But not before throwing Andy a look over his shoulder, knowing she needs a little time still. Time and space.

* * *

It's been hours since she got that call this morning, but she's still at the station. On a normal day, Frank would say 'Don't sweat it McNally, finish it up tomorrow.' But there is no tomorrow, it's her last couple of hours in fifteen, for now. Back at her dads, Taser's stuff is splayed out everywhere. She's leaving him here while she sorts out her life in Montreal. Her transfer shouldn't take too long, she's pretty sure Frank will put a rush on her filling the open spot after Fisher's retirement. All she has to do is sell her move back. Find a new place in Toronto. _Another_ new place in Toronto. Her _fourth_ new place in Toronto.

She's been spinning in her office chair for a few minutes while mulling it all over when Sam pops his head in. He spent his afternoon at the hospital, and giving his statement. Andy tried to go with him, but he insisted her debrief would take far longer than him giving his statement, so she complied. He went with Emily, and waited for her to get settled into her room before taking off with a promise of returning tomorrow.

_"Sammy?" She'd called out when the door was almost closed. He immediately pushed it open, a little concerned._

_"You guys together yet?" She smiles, knowing that now, if ever, is the time to get him to admit his feelings. If she didn't know him, she wouldn't have caught the small blush trying to peek out from under his olive cheeks._

_"Working on it. Get some rest kid." He says one last time, shooting her a knowing look. _

"What's wrong?" He says, not a second later, and makes his way into the office. She stops swiveling her chair, and braces both hands on the desk in front of her. Sam's brow is furrowed, with a small amount of concern.

"Just thinking about everything. My flight leaves in," She glances down at her shiny gold wristwatch, "Ten hours. I have to find a new place to live, I have to be sure my transfer doesn't take too long-"

The next words out of Sam's mouth truly throw her off guard, and were probably the bravest words he had ever dared to say.

"Move in with me." He doesn't look at her until the request is out there, no way to back down. Her goes slack, and then her expression saddens. She reaches an open hand across the desk, until Sam puts his hand in it. Its once her thumb starts circling over his knuckles that he knows her answer.

"I can't." She says simply, not wanting this to cause a divide. "Sam, we keep messing this up because we jump in head first. If this is going to work, we need to slow down."

He's soft eyes have retracted, and she can tell he's getting ready to shut down, pretend it doesn't bother him.

"Hey, wait. If that means I get a new place, and move in with you two months later, so be it. I just don't want us to get too deep too fast." Andy is nearly pleading, just to keep Sam on the same page. "I _do_ love you. But we have so much to work out first. And it's going to be hell. I think we're going to need some space, _for now_."

He lets his defenses down long enough to offer her a weak smile. It's obvious that this isn't what he had expected. Here he was, making the gesture, being the committed man she used to want, only to be completely blindsided by her rational.

"Okay." He says definitively, standing up from the chair he'd been occupying. "Can you uh, are you done?"

She knows that he's going to offer her a ride. She knows that they're going to end up at his place. And she knows the next ten hours won't be spent sleeping.

"I'll check in with Luke, but I think I can swing it."

Yeah, they'll be okay taking it slow.

**A/N: Stop here? Keep going? New story that serves as an epilogue/continuation? Review, PM, thank you for reading as usual. And I'm sorry about my untimely updates. Had exams and what not. University, urgh. Am I right?**


	14. Chapter 13

"Go get it! Go get it Tase!" Andy said in her over-enthusiastic fetch voice. They'd strolled over to Sam's so Andy could go pee while on their walk, and Sam decided to join them at the dog park. Andy had only been back for a couple of months, and Sam was sure that by now he'd have her under his roof. Turns out that when she said slow, she really meant it.

He'd been doing pretty well as far as 'boyfriend' activities go. God he hates that word. It always seemed like the wrong term for them. Since they went to the Penny after most evening shifts, they didn't go out all that often. Spent a lot of nights in. A lot. It ranged from movie watching, talking (a lot about the missing years), and sex. A lot of that too.

At first it took Sam back that she'd put the brakes on, physically. Sure, before her flight back to Montreal all those months ago, it had been the exception to the rule. But her first official night back, he was all for christening the bed, when she, yes Andy McNally, kicked him out as soon as things got heated.

_He had so much of his weight on top of her as they made out lazily on her couch after watching 'Dirty Dancing' (because apparently, it was a huge turn on for women). He wondered if it was too much, but when he tried to hover a little, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him right back down. Forgive him if he took that as a sign. He smiled against her lips, and ground his hips down, receiving a heavenly gasp for his troubles. _

_The friction was getting to be too much, and he needed to start discarding some of that clothing if he was going to last. The minute his hand finally found the button of her jeans, it's like Andy finally came to. _

_"No. Not yet." She whispered, voice drunk with lust, eyes almost frightened of the reaction it would cause. "I want to. So bad. I've missed you. But... won't it be better if we have something to... I don't know, I guess, work at?" _

_"What?"_

_"Look, just, the last two times we started this, we jumped right into bed and used it as a way to avoid the hard stuff. But this time. This time, I want the hard stuff." She said seriously, eyebrows worried._

_"Oh yeah, you want the hard stuff." He cocked an eyebrow at her, and the innuendo didn't get by Andy. Her cheeks flushed a little, but she played it off as frustration._

_"Sam, I'm serious." She muttered, pushing his chest to get him off of her, and she sat up straight._

_Sure she's only been gone three and a half weeks, but he _just_ got her back. Doesn't want to drive her away either. Those three weeks were probably the most trying of their relationship. He called her every night to talk about and analyze their relationship with her. And when things got heated, neither was allowed to hang up. That was a part of the deal. When she couldn't call, she managed to get him on Skype, and that's when some of the biggest throw downs occurred. If he could manage to talk about his feelings consistently for three weeks, he could surely abstain, and drive her crazy. _

_"Okay. Whatever you want." He didn't mean to smirk, it was just a natural reaction to most things that came out of her mouth. Her perfect, supple mouth..._

_"Hey! What? You think you're irresistible or something?" She teased, attempting to bring him down a notch. _

_He rested his back on the other end of the couch, needing the distance with her looking all, hot and bothered. A grin found its way to his mouth._

She only lasted two weeks after that night. He'd been trying his best to be patient, but he couldn't help it if he added a little something extra to his goodnight kisses. The turnaround came when he was making her dinner at his place, and she spotted the dog toys he'd bought for Taser in the corner of his kitchen. Something maternal maybe? But she snapped, and jumped him almost immediately.

_"Wow McNally, we haven't even started this date yet." He managed to get out between kisses. She was already shedding her shirt by the time words found their way out of his mouth. They were an extremely sexual couple. Never had any issues with physical intimacy, and they were both quite eager to get to that part of their day. But this was something Sam had never seen. The way her hands discarded his belt before his shirt was all the way off of his back._

_"Sweetheart," She said, mocking the condescending tone he'd used on their first day together. "This is the date."_

_Before he knew it, his back hit the couch._

"You want a turn?" She says, huffing after throwing the ball clear across the other side of the park. While he was standing across from her, with the smallest trace of a smile on his lips, Taser came racing up, nearly taking him down.

"Wow buddy." He said, stroking the dogs side while he laid the ball down at his feet. "Okay, my turn. Give your mom a break."

Andy laughs at him, and makes her way to Sam while he hucks the ball clear across field, and he tucks her under his arm while they watch Taser sprint after it.

"Sometimes I feel bad that he comes from a single parent home. I think the other dogs tease him." Andy says as seriously as she can.

He laughs his hearty chuckle, before pressing a kiss to her hair.

"It's more like we're separated and he goes from home to home on alternating nights." He supplies, only hoping that he's getting close to cracking her shell, and getting her in his home. But he has to settle for a content sigh and her resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

It's another three weeks later when a turn is taken in the relationship. Sam bought Taser a new chew toy last week, and it has been hell trying to get him to stop whining when they're back at Andy's place. He'll sit at her front door, or the balcony whenever he hears Sam's truck and is relentless in letting her know where he wants to be. So they both started staying at Sam's at least half the week. And it was a Wednesday night, at about ten, when Andy and Taser showed up on his doorstep. Andy's hair was in a bun, high on her crown of her head, sweat pants (he's 90% sure are his) and big bags under her eyes.

When he firsts opens the door he wants to laugh at her. She looks like she's given up all hope with that dog, and her tired eyes look pathetic as hell. But he knows better than to poke the bear, and better still, doesn't want to. It's one of those odd moments where he just wants to take care of her, as much as she'll let him.

He wisely moves out of her way, allowing her to drag the dog in.

"He likes you better." She grumbles, unclipping his leash once the door is safely closed. "Keep him."

"Ha! We both know you don't mean that McNally." Sam says, smiling.

And with that, things went south.

"Maybe I do." She spits, throwing Sam off his track. She's storming into the kitchen all of a sudden to fill up Taser's water dish, and he's off somewhere in the living room with his new favorite toy. Sam is smart enough to know to test the waters before building an a case for himself, but in the heat of the moment, he throws that out the window.

"What's going on Andy?" He's following her around the house as she messes about with the mess in his kitchen and living room. She basically drops the dish on the ground once its close enough, and water sloshes over the edge.

"He's driving me insane, all because of that stupid toy." She says through gritted teeth.

Now Sam really wants to laugh, because she came looking for a fight, and didn't even bring a solid reason. He lets the end of his silent chuckle slip and her snap up to his.

"Andy, take it home with you. It's for him, it doesn't matter where it is." He says, trying to offer a sympathetic look. Taser releases a squeak from the toy, and Andy glances over at him.

"Right. Cause that squeak is any better than the whining. And then I have to make sure he has it when we stay here? I am not keeping track of that stupid thing!" Andy says again, with real fire. Sam finds his patience wearing thin because she's not even trying to let it go. There's something there, that she's not saying, and it's only ever drawn out in a heated fight.

"What do you want Andy? Offer up a solution here, because I don't want to hear your complaints unless you accept one of mine, or come up with your own." He says, raising his voice significantly.

Taser has suddenly stopped chewing, and picked up his toy and dragged it to Sam's room, taking refuge from his fighting 'parents'.

"Well maybe if you're so sick of me, I should just go!" She yelled right back, stomping to the door where she kicked off her boots.

Now Sam's really tired of her attitude, and mad at her for putting words in his mouth. He has forgotten all about the reason he fired back in the first place, and it's not until he's already speaking that it comes back to him. And it's already too late.

"Oh sure Andy. Walk out, that solves everything right?"

Shame washes over him, and he bites the inside of his cheek, _hard_, while he looks to the side, scolding himself.

All that time ago over the phone, they swore that there would be no more leaving. No more leaving town, the relationship... just staying to fight for each other. And he knew that this was just a fight, and it was different, that she'd come back, and they'd work it out. But he just dug the hole too deep, and he broke his promise of never throwing it back in her face.

She manages one last look over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her. Sam stands there staring at the door for who knows how long when he hears Taser whimpering, no chew toy in sight. He lets out a deep breath and waves the dog over to him, and petting him reassuringly.

"She'll be back buddy."

* * *

It's two hours, and two tumblers of whiskey later when a short but purposeful knock lands on Sam's front door. It doesn't take him more than a second to figure out who it is. He thought she'd wait till her morning run to collect the dog, but clearly she didn't want to sleep alone tonight. That's also something he wasn't quite used to, a body at the foot of the bed. He swings it open, expecting her to march in and get Taser ready to go, but instead two large duffel bags are thrown to his feet.

At first he's more than perplexed by the gesture than anything. But when she looks at him like she's asking a silent question.

"I can't leave if I'm here." She says simply, offering a weak smile. Obviously thinks that Sam is really mad at her for going home. Little did she know this was all he'd been wanting for quite some time.

"C'mere." He says gruffly, enveloping her in tight hug, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, lifted so slightly off the ground.

A hug from Sam was never to be taken lightly. It was a rare form of expression for him. It was an expression of relief or comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Andy. I didn't mean it." He says, pressing a quick kiss to her neck.

She squeezes quickly before dropping back in front of him. He's looking down at the ground, so she dips her knees slightly to meet his stare.

"No, Sam. It's okay. _I'm_ sorry. Things are going to get heated, we're both going to say shit we don't mean. God knows I have. I'm sorry. The minute I got back to my place, it just felt wrong. So, I figured there was a quick fix to everything. And I know you didn't ask me, but I figured the offer-"

"Still stands." He finishes for her before she can talk herself out of it. "It does. Always. I want you here, with me."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I like that you guys seemed to like the about nothing fight. I personally tend to just get really irritable sometimes and pick little fights just to let off some steam. So I thought why not let that bring them together. As usual, read, review/PM, and enjoy.**

It's now mid-summer, and Andy's been home for all of five months, living with Sam for two and a half. And the house is coming along nicely, if she may say so herself. Yeah, she'd agreed to move in, but two days after the new co-habitation bliss was beginning to wear off, and she really took the place in, something had to be done. It had always been his space, and she left it alone. He could put whatever he wanted up, use any paint colours he desired.

But it wasn't until she was standing in the den the all the dark shades he'd used began to depress her, and so she had to broach the subject with him... but how? I mean sure, he made it very clear that he wanted her here, and that this was a permanent thing. But she didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who ran around trying to change somebody. In her experience, that never worked, and what's more, she didn't _want_ Sam to change... just maybe his taste in home decor.

_"Hey, you ever think about a little remodel?" She asked tentatively, while they were tangled up on the couch watching the news one evening. _

_His hand was running up and down her back soothingly, and it stopped while he repositioned her on his chest so he was able to look at her._

_"What do you mean? The whole house?" He asked, a little shocked. It was easier said than done, up and changing an entire home._

_She laughed and shook her head no, and his hand resumed the comforting stroke._

_"I was thinking we could turn the basement into the TV room, and then we could make this a nice and open sitting room." She said, as casually as she could, listening to his breathing for indication of how he felt._

_He chuckles, and her whole body shakes with him._

_"A sitting room McNally? Like a real grown up and everything?" He asked, teasing her lightly. 'Okay, so he doesn't hate the idea.' "I'm not sure I want to have to go all the way to the basement. "_

_He seemed like he wasn't really getting what she was working at, so she prodded a little more._

_"Well maybe we could paint in here. Maybe some lighter colours, open up the room a bit, get some throw pillows." She suggested snuggling into him, hoping she'd planted the seed._

_He hummed non commitally, and they continued to watch the anchor tell them about a case they'd closed just that morning._

_It was two days later when he walked into the kitchen reading an IKEA catalogue that the subject was brought up again._

_She was perched up on the bar stool with her reading glasses on, nibbling on a bagel and orange juice. Her hair was in her usually messy bun, high on her head, and she was wearing a white off the shoulder sweater and grey sweatpants, but she never looked more beautiful to him. _

_"When'd you get glasses four eyes?" He teased for the hall as he made his way toward her. She takes her glasses off, and smiles up at him lovingly. _

_"Oh very mature. I had to get them about a year ago. Reading all those case files and the extra paperwork was not such a good idea in dim light." She said in response, extending her neck indicating she wanted a kiss._

_He obliged and made his way over to her, giving her a short kiss, then moved around her to see what she was looking at from over her shoulder._

_"Whatcha readin'?" He asked sing-song-ly in her ear before kissing her exposed shoulder._

_"Just flippin' through, looking for some ideas." She said non-chalantly, rolling her neck to give him better access. Only to be disappointed when he stopped._

_"Ideas for what?" _

_"For the living room. Remember?" _

_"I remember you suggesting, I don't remember agreeing to it." He said, almost mad that she was taking any kind of initiative on this. "Andy, this is my home too, you can't just go around changing everything."_

_"Sam I don't want to change everything, I was honestly just looking at a catalogue. Jesus." She said, frustrated with his snap. She moves off of the stool, with her magazine in tow, and moves into the very room they've been fighting about._

_"What's wrong with the house?" He asked accusingly, as if that was what she's trying to say._

_"Nothing is __**wrong**__ with it, it's just... It's all you. You made this home, but now it's ours. And I think it should reflect us."_

_"So you want to throw your girly shit every where? That weird mirror you had at your place?" It was a weak insult to throw, but he just didn't like this idea of her making her mark, and changing the place he made for himself._

_"No. I sold my stuff." She said, reminding him of what she'd given up._

_"So what then?" _

_"So, I think we should sit down and talk. Rationally, like grownups, without fighting. Sam, I don't want to just rip the rug out from under you... figuratively, literally it's kind of dingy." She laughed, approaching him where he stood, trying to show him that she wasn't the bad guy. "I just think, it needs to be... a bit brighter. You know? It should say 'Sam and Andy's Place', not 'Former Bachelor Pad'." _

_Sam swallowed his pride, and smiled sheepishly at her, having realized how unreasonable he was being._

_"Alright, so what did you have in mind?" _

She wound up getting a lot more than she bargained for. Once she started showing him ideas, and plans, he ran with them. They basically did do the entire house, with the exception of the bedrooms and the kitchen. They did the en-suite, and Andy was able to talk Sam into getting a king sized bed, but that was where they stopped. It was putting quite a strain on their wallets, and Sam realized he'd gone a little over board.

So now almost everything is done except for the bathroom on the main floor and the basement TV room. (Sam caved the minute Andy mentioned room for a pool table). So here she is, standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom, wondering if she could get Sam to reconsider the paint he'd chosen in here. It's basically white. Sure, the paint chip probably mentioned that it was off white, but essentially, it was white. Maybe she could get him to pick something soft, like the mint green they used in the bathroom. Easy enough colour to work with, would be a bit warm, make guests feel comfortable... maybe somewhere down the line a nice colour for a nursery-

_'Where did that come from?'_ Andy thought to herself, sending her on her way back to the bedroom where Taser was sprawled across the bed. Sam's working but Andy's got the day off to take Taser to the vet for his check up and shots. He was enough responsibility for now.

* * *

They're wrapped up by noon, so Andy decides to drop by the precinct to have lunch with Sam. The minute she walks in it's obvious a big case is in motion, and everyone is flying around the barn barking orders at each other. She absent mindedly shows the officer at the front desk her badge, and got buzzed in. She moves to the wall immediately to get out of the way while glancing around for indication of what's really happening, and that is when she spots the screen showing a picture of young girl and a 30 something male, tattoos on his neck. _'Child abduction'_ She deduces quickly, next searching out for Sam. She walks around until she's in front of the parade room, and he's briefing the shift just coming in. Waiting back for him to finish, she watches him command the room, giving explicit instructions, and speaking with so much conviction. Her ovaries are basically doing somersaults, for the second time today.

She breaks form that terrifying thought when the chairs start squeaking and the room is emptying. Sam is taking down the photos from the white board, when he hears a pair of feet making their way toward him. By the time he turns around she is right up behind him.

"Hey," He breathes, trying to smile, but failing. "What're you doing here?"

"Thought maybe we could grab some lunch, but clearly that's not going to happen. Do you need me to help out? I've got Taser waiting-"

He shakes his head, and she stops, waiting for him to say something in return. But when he's done shaking his head, he looks down at the ground instead.

"You okay?"

He shakes his head again, and Andy waits for him to explain.

"She's eleven. Was grabbed sometime this morning, probably around 10. She was supposed to meet her friends at a corner store, and when she didn't show, they called her house. Her little brother picked up and told them she left a while ago." Sam hopes he's said enough and when Andy reaches a hand out to him, he knows she gets it. "It's like looking in a friggin' mirror." He nods his head out to the open area of benches in the middle of the barn where the dark haired boy was sitting. Andy moved away from Sam to the window of the parade room, and studied the little boy who sat between his parents, letting tears fall freely.

"Oh Sam." She said, not daring to look back at him. Putting two and two together would split her heart in two, and Sam would think her acts of comfort would stem from pity. She knew him too well. "You sure you don't need me here to help out?"

"I want you here, but we've got a lot of officer already offering to do over time on this one. Plus we need milk, and clean clothes." He laughs, trying to convince her he's fine.

"Okay. Well, there'll be beer and pizza waiting for when you get home." She says, letting him think she's forgotten the situation for now.

"Sounds good. See you at home." He says, grabbing his stack of, who knows what, and giving her a kiss on the cheek on his way out.

As much as she wants to grab him, and hold him for minute, their at work, and her needs to focus right now.

* * *

She's been stewing from the second she got home, turned the news on the TV for hourly updates on the abduction. She folds laundry and watches for almost the entire afternoon. It's about four when they find her and close the case, but it's another few hours before Sam gets home. Paper work and what, she guesses.

He comes in and she's in their bedroom, reading a book, with Taser laying across her lap, cup of tea on the bedside table. She's got those thick, black reading glasses on again, staring at the pages with a furrowed brow.

"Hey." He says softly, attempting not to startle her. She looks up from her book with a soft smile on her face, and Taser jumps off the bed to be properly greeted.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in. Guess this books better than I thought." She says while crawling to the edge of the bed. Once she gets to her destination she kneels upright, so she and Sam are level, and throws her arms around his neck to give him a welcome home kiss.

They stay like that for a little while, until Sam's stomach growls, causing Andy to laugh and pull away.

"I was promised beer and pizza if I'm not mistaken." He whispers, while she scrambles off of the white sheets, and drags him by the hand, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Taser follows along loyally.

"Pizza's keeping warm in the oven. Homemade, might I add." She bragged.

He raises an eyebrow in pleasant surprise, expecting delivery.

"Well, you are just full of secret talents." He quips, opening the oven and grabbing a slice followed by a beer from the fridge.

"I had some time to kill. It _is_ nine." She says, not accusingly, just bringing him back to the day he's trying to forgot. "I'm glad you guys found her."

Sam stops in his tracks for a moment, before continuing to the stool, taking a large bite from his pizza.

"Was she okay?" Andy said, trying to get something out of him, anything.

"McNally, she was kidnapped by her mother's boy toy. So no, no I think it's safe to say that she's not okay." He says, words cutting her deep. He didn't look up from his pizza, just kept going.

Andy just nods, realizing now is not the time. _'Let him be. He'll come to you.'_

* * *

And she's right, he's just stepped out of the shower, and she's brushing her teeth, watching him in the mirror, when he finally breaks and talks.

"She uh, he didn't hurt her, or anything. He just kept her in a room at his old roommates place." He knows that Andy's worried about this being a lot like Sarah. Took him a long time for him to confide in her about that. They were sitting on the back porch one morning when Andy finally grew the balls to ask about her. _Really_ ask about her.

"She was only gone like, six hours. They just left her there to watch movies, while they figured out the next step."

"What'd he want with her?"

"Her mom's attention. She'd been sleeping with him, cheating on her husband, but she broke it off a little while ago. Guy was messed up. Thought that they belonged together." He laughs bitterly.

He puts his hands on either side of her on the vanity and she allows herself to lean back into him, eyes still on his in the mirror.

"Everybody's okay." He confirms, noticing her worried expression.

"And you?"

Sam kisses the side of her head, and then rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay."


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Alright, this will probably be my last chapter. It's been fun kids. Hope you enjoy.

Two months later, the house was finally complete, and Andy had never felt more at home anywhere, not even in her childhood home. That place became cold and unfamiliar after her mom left. She could feel the change in temperature from the missing body, and it was too uncomfortable there. They _were_ happy, but not anymore, not again in that house.

She was in their room, finally getting dressed after a lazy movie morning. Watching all the chick flicks that were clogging up the PVR.

_"I'm not watching that crap with you, you might as well delete it."_ Were Sam's exact words.

She managed to get one leg into her jeans, and as soon as she went to step into the other leg, her balance failed her. The wall seemed like a good place to reach to stabilize, until her hand cracked through the wallpaper. _'Oh shit.'_

Andy stood there, pants around her ankles staring at the wall helplessly. _'That shouldn't happen... right?'_

_"Andy, you're basically a bull in a china shop. Just promise me you're not going to use my tools without me at least home? You're going to need a ride to the hospital when saw your arm off." He'd cheeked with a wink, causing her to pout in response._

Andy figured maybe that was a promise she should never have made, but he'd be more pissed about the wall than his precious tools, so go for it.

Hammer, a hammer and one of the paintings from the attic should cover it up just fine. She'd tell him about the dent after sex, when he's nice and sated. Hasn't failed her yet. It's not like she's trying to hide it, just buy herself time to make sure he's in a good mood.

But that plan quickly dissolved when she grabbed the belt off of his work shop bench, and a velvet box fell out.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Andy yells, nearly the very second Sam got through the front door of their now completed, shared home. In Andy's hand was a small jewelry box he'd been hiding in his tool belt for nearly a month. The last place she'd find it... or so he thought...

"I swear to God if this is a ring-"

"It's not. Calm down Andy." He replies, trying to placate her. She was basically fuming, and he could see why. If it had been a ring, she would've never said yes to a sloppy, spontaneous proposal. For obvious reasons.

When he noticed that that had done little to calm her, he set down his jacket and briefcase, and slowly made his way toward her.

"Andy, I was saving it for your birthday, but go ahead and open it." He says.

She quirks an eyebrow at him quizzically, and waits about ten seconds before moving her hand to the lid, and opening the box.

She gasps when it revealed a beautiful charm bracelet with three small silver charms already included. An 'A', for Andy of course, a heart, and a owl. She spins the owl around on the band, before looking back to Sam with a question written all over her face.

"Because sometimes, you're wise beyond your years. Helps keep idiots like me in line." He smiles down at her before receiving a pleased grin. "It's one of those Pandora bracelets. Traci was going on and on about them, and I thought maybe it'd be a good gift for you. You only wear those earrings, and that one necklace, but I not-"

"Sam!" She says, stopping him before he could degrade his idea anymore. "I love it. It's perfect. When did you get so sweet?"

She grins at his extremely cocky smile that had smeared its way across his mouth, before kissing it.

"I'm sorry I ruined my own birthday present." She says, slightly disappointed, mostly with herself.

"Yeah, what were you doing with my tool belt anyways?" He laughs, as she winds her skinny arms around his waist.

She bites down on her bottom lip, embarrassed, before admitting her purposes.

"I, uh, I may have down something incredibly stupid..."

And so began Andy's retelling of how she made a dent in the bedroom wall, and her quest to hang a picture to cover it. Hence the journey to the hammer, in his tool belt. At first, Sam was a little pissed, it had been a long lecture, the one about her not using tools without him home, and she'd clearly ignored it. But as she pleaded her case more and more, the irritation wore off, and he was laughing at her genuine and sincere apology.

"Sweetheart, I don't really expect you to listen, I know you too well." He teases, condescension dripping on her 'pet name'. Whenever he did pull that name out of the hat, it was always sarcastic, but a part of Andy thought it was what he thought of her. She was his heart. And she'd treasure every time she heard it uttered, sarcasm or not.

She pretends to be offended, for his benefit of course, and starts to pull away from him, but he senses her game and keeps his arms tight around her. She tugs and tugs, smiling all the while, until he laughs back at her, and stills her with a gentle kiss. But when he finally loosens his hold, she wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him back in.

"I really love it. Sweetheart." She teases, nudging her nose against his. "Okay, enough cornball Sam, bring back my rough tough Sam."

He quirks an eyebrow, before leaning into her ear.

"I'll show you rough and tough."

* * *

"Marlo's seeing somebody." Sam mutters, before taking a bite of his steak.

Andy drops her fork immediately, and looks at him, trying to get a read on a) why the hell he'd bring it up and b) did he care? Once he realized that that wasn't the best way to approach it, he backpedaled.

"We were working a case, and she kept checking her phone and smiling, and giggling while we were brainstorming, and finally when we caught the guy and we were observing Traci's interrogation, she spat it out. It's not that I care Andy, she just made it sound like she was trying to prove something to me. And I think she might still be a little hostile."

Andy shrugged it off when she saw that Sam was simply explaining that Marlo was still not quite over it, but couldn't get over the fact that he'd chosen now to bring it up.

"And I care because..."

"Because we both have to work with her, and I don't want you to have green eyes at work." He says genuinely, before chewing on another bite.

"Sam-" She starts to whine.

"No, Andy. I know if I didn't tell you, and you noticed it yourself, you'd get yourself involved and it's nothing. Nothing that I can't handle." He says, noticing that at work or not, she was putting the pieces together, and it was bothering her. "I love you. Only ever you. Please don't over think this."

She is taken aback every time he says it, still. He doesn't say it every day, but when he says it, Andy still feels like it's the first time. Eventually she lets herself smile at him, letting him know that the matter is dropped. They'd wasted too much time on it already.

* * *

Four days later, Andy's birthday has finally rolled around, and the thirty year old woman managed to get Sam out of bed and both of them to work, late, but at least they were on their way.

After an uneventful day of paperwork, and minor cases, the couple was headed to the Penny to celebrate with her friends.

"Alright, alright. A few months ago, my friends, this little lady walked back into our lives. Right around my birthday in fact." Oliver reminisces briefly. "And since she's been back, she transformed Grouchy Smurf over there to his usual self. She's a special girl, always has been, and what's more is that that time away shaped her into the mature, and regal woman she is today. To my sister in arms, Andy." He raises his glass, all the others following suit. She approached Oliver, before giving him a long squeeze in thanks, and putting her arms around Gail and Traci who were ready to share some stories about her too.

She just leaned back into Sam, and listened and laughed along with everyone else, no longer caring that she was officially over the hill. The night went on with laughs and beer, darts and pool. Andy couldn't have asked for a better day.

A victorious Traci finally walks away from the pool table, and slides onto the stool next to Sam and Andy to give her friend a birthday hug.

"Let's see the bracelet." She urges, grabbing Andy's wrist. "Very nice Swarek, however did you pick out such an exquisite and perfect gift idea?" She wonders rhetorically, seeking praise for her idea.

Sam rolls his eyes, before generating a tight smile.

"Thank you for helping me out Nash. Couldn't have done it without you." Traci just laughs in response, taking away the power of his sarcasm. They really were a great team though, always keeping one another in check.

"No problem, couldn't be making a trip with Andy to return whatever monstrosity you would've picked out on your own." She teases, really impressing Andy with her fearlessness. Soon enough everyone would realize how much of a pushover he could be.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can take a hint. I'll be over there with Oliver." He says to Andy, walking away, giving the girls some time on their own.

"Leo made you a card, and _bought_ you a present." Traci says, emphasizing the point that a boy with a crap allowance pooled something together for his favorite aunt. She runs quickly to the table where she left her purse, and brings back a race car wrapping covered present.

"What?" Andy asks, shocked, and touched. "That's so sweet, but he shouldn't have, please tell me you're reimbursing him?"

Traci laughed and shook her head at Andy, before handing it over.

"Figured you'd better get him an extra good gift for his birthday."

"Someday that boy is going to have his pick of women if he keeps this up. Watch out Mama, you're going to have some real good girlfriend interrogation skills."

Traci's face falls a bit, probably at the realization that her boy won't be her baby forever. Andy places a sympathetic hand on her best friends knee, and squeezes, before bringing her hand back to the present on her lap, and tearing it open.

* * *

When Sam's loading a tipsy Andy into the truck, she won't stop _grabbing_ at him, going right for the family jewels. He's never really experienced Andy like this. Letting herself just be fun, and out there. He's dealt with Andy when she's drunk a few times. He's seen her tired, sad, and angry, but never this frisky.

"Come on. You know you wanna." She says, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, believe me I do, just not in the parking lot, okay? At home alright?" He asks, making sure she's going to behave. She complies at the promise, and slides into the passenger seat of the truck, but still shoots him knowing looks the whole ride.

It's not until the truck engine is cut when they're sitting in an alley, that she even takes her eyes off of him. She takes in the creepy surroundings, before looking back at Sam with a worried look on her face.

"This has all been a set up hasn't it? For five years, you've just been planning revenge. Getting me willingly back into this alley to kill me haven't you?" She's joking, but she still seems a bit worried about their sketchy surroundings. It was a hole, but worse at night.

"Of course. You figured me out McNally." He says, unconsciously tapping his jacket pocket to make sure the ring box is still there.

_It was about six weeks ago that a different jewelry box found its way into his life. Sam and Traci were working a robbery at a pawn shop. Disgruntled customer exacting revenge on the owner, blah, blah, blah. When they finally find the jerks hide out, and take back the stolen goods, a ring worms its way into Sam's peripheral vision, and the pawn shop owner insists Sam take it, as thanks. Offers Traci a necklace, but she just smiles and shakes her head, knowledge of what that rings purpose will serve is reward enough._

_"She'll love it." Traci told him in their office at the end of the day. "Just don't hide it at home."_

_Sam chuckled before tossing the ring in his open desk drawer._

_"Yeah, not making that mistake." He said, a little less confident than he should've. "Do you think she wants to do this again?"_

_To say Traci was taken aback was an understatement, because there were only two times that Traci could remember him coming to her with meaningful conversation. One about Jerry, on the anniversary of his death. They'd gotten together, just the two of them at his grave, and drank, telling stories, missing him, as partners. Using the other as a crutch, because no one else understood the pain. The second time, was after he got back from Montreal, when he'd truly given up the fight for Andy. He asked Traci if she ever asked about him, and she had to be the one to be straight with him. He was too sore a subject for her still, and she remained silent on that front. So he decided to start dating. But it seemed like today was the day they came full circle._

_"I don't know. I mean, she never explicitly said she wouldn't. She never hated marriage, just the one she almost entered into. Honestly, I don't think she sees it that way. I think she understands that you two are permanent. You've both tried moving on, and it didn't work, so why not lock it down?" Traci asked, making sure her point had sunk in._

_Sam thought that over for a minute before realizing that what she was saying is true. They were end game, no one else for either of them. And that was what fate had had in store all those years ago in his cover apartment. This is where they were always supposed to end up._

_"Just, promise me you're proposal won't involve anything engraved," Traci smiled weakly, feeling guilty for bringing up Jerry at a time like this. But they'd gotten to that point where talking about Jerry didn't always bring sadness, however, this was a moment Sam did wish they could share._

_"I promise you, I'm a little more... straightforward than that." He grinned right back. _

_Traci approached Sam, jacket and briefcase in her hand, then slid the desk drawer open to reexamine the ring._

_"She'll love it." Traci confirmed. "Let me know how, and when, okay? I'll help out if I can."_

Sam takes a deep breath, still keeping eye contact with the grinning loon next to him. When he finally snakes his hand in the pocket, her eyes snap to it, and follows his every movement, causing a nervousness he hadn't been feeling to creep its way into the pit of his stomach.

"So you kind of ruined my original present for you, and I had to find something to give to you today. I've been hanging onto this, for a while, and I really want you to have. But there's something you gotta do first." He says, hoping to God, the seriousness in her eyes was good.

"What's that?" She asks, barely above a whisper.

"You gotta say you'll marry me." He opens the box to reveal the small diamond encrusted band. It was perfectly her, it wasn't over the top, no large protruding diamond, just simplicity that was precious.

She looks down at the box, tears welling in her eyes. Sam counts that seconds that are starting to slip by, and the higher the number gets, the more he's convinced this is her no.

"Yes. I will." She chokes at last, looking up at him. "Yes."

After the quick confirmation that he's heard her right, he slides the ring onto her finger, and leans over the console to kiss her. And when she tries to strain her side and deepen it he pulls away, still holding her face in his hands.

"I guess this is one thing that I didn't think about when I thought about doing this here." He laughs, getting a huge grin in return.

"Why did you propose to me... in the truck?" She inquires, not really caring, just curious.

"Because now we're in the place where you knocked me off my feet," He answered, pointing out to the alley stretched out in front of them, "and in the truck where you stole my heart." He grabbed her ring finger, and held it in front of her. "This is where we were bound to end up." He smiled at his doe eyed girl, who looked at him adoringly.

"I love you so much." She said quietly.

"I love you too."

* * *

"What if we get a divorce?" Andy asks quietly in the early hours of the morning, her head resting in between his neck and shoulder.

"We won't."

"But what if I drive you crazy?"

"You already do."

"Sam." She whines, trying to get a real answer.

"Andy, there are no guarantees anywhere to assure that any marriage will last." He knows it's not what she wants to hear, but he's not going to lie, the thought scares him too.

She stays quiet for a little while, and Sam feels real shitty for letting that be his answer. Now he just wants to take it back and make cheesy little promises, and solutions for all the hypothetical situations flooding her brain.

"Yeah. I guess we just both have to be willing to try when things get hard. Right?"

"Right." He assures her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll make it." She mumbles, reassuring both of them, before letting sleep take her.

"We will."


	17. Epilogue

A/N: OKAY FINE! This one is REALLY the last chapter! I mean it this time. I was looking through my old bookshelf of kids books, and I just couldn't not write this. I just... my heart. Here it is.  
I do not own Rookie Blue, or any works of Robert Munsch.

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

"Okay munchkin, are you ready?" Andy asked three year-old Mackenzie who was wrapped up in a warm blanket on her mother's lap. The PJ-clad toddler scooted her butt a little, and leaned back against Andy's chest and Andy retrieved her giant book of Robert Munsch stories from the bedside table.

Mackenzie was about to spend her first night in the bigger bedroom that she'd been begging her parents for. It _was_ their make-shift office, but they agreed that she was only going to keep getting bigger and accumulate more stuff, so they relented and allowed Mackenzie to decorate the room in a bright pink paint. The office took up over half of Sam's man cave, turned play room. And the old bedroom remained the nursery.

"What story do you want to read?" Andy asked her, on the table of contents page. Knowing which story her daughter would choose, still, they never skipped this part of story time. 'Moira's Birthday' was Kenzie's favourite story, and it caused her to giggle herself tired.

But then Mackenzie stuck her chubby little index finger on a different title, taking Andy totally by surprise. She smoothed a hand over her baby girls brown curls, and kissed her crown, quite happy to see a change in the lineup. Andy could recite 'Moira's Birthday' in her sleep...

"'Love You Forever' by Robert Munsch." Andy began, feeling Mackenzie's head nestle down right between her breasts. "A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang:

I'll love you forever I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living My baby you'll be."

Andy read the story at a steady pace, in a soft, nurturing voice, trying to sway her daughter to a land of dreams, but Mackenzie didn't drift. They reached the last page, and Mackenzie's finger followed Andy's on the page as she pronounced each syllable, unconsciously teaching her to read along. She remembered hearing the front door open a while ago, clearly Sam was home, but thought nothing of it until they reached the last line of the story.

"I'll love you forever I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living My baby you'll be." Sam said the last line from the door jamb, in time with Andy, and Mackenzie squirmed in Andy's lap, happy that her daddy was home.

Taser made his way into the room where the family had congregated, and slept contently at Mackenzie's bedroom door, ready for any threats.

Mackenzie threw off the blanket, and scrambled out of bed to where Sam stood, and he picked her up in a big hug, peppering little kisses all over her face. She squealed at the big fat kisses and tickles he bestowed on her, and Andy sighed, hating that Sam was getting her all worked up. But it's not like she'd been sleepy anyhow...

"I'm sorry I missed story time." He mumbled, nose to nose with his daughter.

"Thas otay." She mumbled tiredly in response. Kenzie had trouble with certain hard consonances.

"Maybe one more, since it is the first night in the big girl room?" Andy suggested, knowing that Mackenzie would be scared tonight if they left her awake.

They both expected their little girl to be ecstatic and begin demanding the next story, but she sighed, heavily, and rested her head on Sam's shoulder, lip quivering.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Andy asked worriedly, the minute she saw the pout. Sam sat down next to her on the bed, and Mackenzie pulled out of his embrace, and flung herself at Andy, causing her to fall backward toward the pillows. Her face was buried in Andy's neck, and she could feel the tears before they heard them. "Shh. It's okay, mama's here." Andy soothed, hoping she could calm down enough to tell them what was wrong.

Sam rubbed up and down her back with his large hand, and he wore an equally worried expression. It wasn't like Mackenzie to go off like this. Sure, when she fell down, when she watched the Lion King, when one of her toys was taken away, but not just out of the blue.

Her sniffles started to go away, and her breathing had slowed enough that she could choke out certain words.

"Pro... mise?" She hiccupped pulling away from Andy's hug.

"Promise what? Shh, sweetie you need to calm down. Everything is alright." Andy cooed.

Sam moved off of the bed and slipped out of the room to get her a cup of water, and by the time he came back, the tear tracks on her cheeks were dry, and she was much calmer. He handed Mackenzie the small pink cup, and she sipped the water until the cup was empty.

"Kenz, what's wrong?" Andy tried again.

"When the baby is here, you won't forgets me?" She asked, with so much hope behind her little voice.

Andy finally understood what was going on. The big room (further away from their room), the story, she was afraid of being forgotten. That the baby is replacing her.

They'd only found out that Andy was pregnant two months ago, and thought they should definitely wait to tell Mackenzie until the first trimester was over, and they were mostly safe. They told her yesterday when Sam got home from work, and she was thrilled! Her four year old friend from daycare, Casey, had a little brother and Mackenzie couldn't wait to tell her she'd be a big sister too. Clearly something Casey had said today got Mackenzie very worried.

Sam and Andy exchanged a look of realization and sadness, upset with themselves that they hadn't taken more time to discuss it with her.

"Of course not! Mackenzie, daddy and I love you so so so much. And nothing on this earth would ever make us forget about you." Andy reassured her, looking back to Sam to see if he had anything to add.

"Kenzie, we thought you were excited to meet baby." He said simply, hoping she could express where the anxiety came from.

"Casey says-" _'Here we go'_ Andy thought to herself. "that babies take all mommy's time. She said babies can't do anything alone, and mommy's and daddy's have to spend all the time with the babies."

They were shocked that it wasn't actually an irrational thing that Casey had said. It was, to an extent true, babies can't do much on their own. A lot of their time would be spent helping the baby, but certainly not all of it, and they definitely wouldn't neglect Mackenzie. It would be hard to find the balance of spending time with Mackenzie at first, but it was certainly attainable. Families do it every day.

"Well, babies can't do much without help, that's true. But, that's why you have a mommy, _and_ a daddy." Sam attempted, trying to bring a silver lining. Of course, Sam would be at work most of the time...

Andy decided she had a better perspective to offer the inconsolable girl.

"Do you know what new babies do most of the time Kenzie?"

She waited for Mackenzie to shake her head no so she knew that she was fully invested in the conversation.

"Babies sleep, eat, and poop." She said, matter of factly, getting a giggle for using the word poop. "They sleep a lot! And guess what you and I are going to get to do while baby sleeps. We are going to bake cookies, and watch movies, and read books..."

Andy knew that this was all starting to appeal to Mackenzie, when her dimples got deeper and deeper while her smile spread. For every activity Andy listed, Sam tickled her for good measure, turning her mood around in no time.

Of course they knew this was going to come up again when the baby was actually born, but for now, they just wanted to keep Mackenzie positive. And more than anything, they wanted her to know that she was loved, and always would be.

"Otay." She said at last, really accepting that her parents wouldn't just leave her someday. Mackenzie re-positioned herself in front of Andy's belly, and kissed her belly button. "I love you baby. I love you fo-evor, I like you for a-ways, as long as I living, my baby you be."

Andy stared at Sam, and he could tell that Andy really just wanted to cry at the affection, and the tenderness of the moment. He grabbed Mackenzie's sides from behind her, forcing another squeal of delight out of her, and offering Andy a moment to collect herself again.

When the tickle fest finally stopped, the second bed time story was read, and Mackenzie passed out half way through 'Moira's Birthday'.

It wasn't until they had retired for bed and were finally getting comfortable that the subject was broached again. Sam had just gotten into bed on his side, and Andy had just finished reviewing some court notes. Once he's settled in, he goes straight for her jugular and the court notes are tossed to the side. But in a moment where there was no work, or children to distract her thoughts, she let herself go back to that moment in her daughters room where she needed the assurance that she'd always be loved.

"Do you think I've ever given her any reason to-"

"No! Don't. I know where you're going with this Andy." Sam said sharply, detaching himself from her neck and looking right at her. "This was brought on by that girl at daycare, nothing else. You are not your mother." He said firmly, wishing her to believe it as much as he did.

Andy looked away from her husband's stare, and focused on her nail bit which had suddenly become very important. When she refused to really accept what he was telling her, he covered her hands with his own, and brought her attention back to him.

"Andy, love isn't divided, it multiplies. Okay? You are a great mother, and when you ever feel like you're not, or you're over whelmed, you've got me to take the load. That's why we're a team. I don't expect you to be one hundred percent all the time, and yes, juggling two kids will be hard at first, but we can do it."

Andy sighed, and flopped her entire upper body across his lap dramatically. He laughed at her, knowing that she really didn't want to put a damper on the pregnancy, and let her blow off the very serious things he'd just reassured her of.

"God, I don't know why I let myself go there. I _know_ that's not going to happen. I know that I can't go a whole day without her." Andy whined comically, while Sam ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know that too. And I don't mind reminding you every day." He whispered, trying to get something started again.

"You know, when the baby comes, we're never going to have a minute to ourselves..." She replied, letting that really hit Sam. Him being the positive one was really throwing her off. "We're going to have to pawn them off on dad to get away for a night..."

"Well, it's not like your dad will mind."

"No I guess not. Maybe it won't be that hard to be alone together." She said, finally starting to give into Sam's infectious positivity.

"Mhm." He murmured, moving into to kiss his beautiful wife.

They were starting to get carried away, and he'd just managed to roll on top of her, when a little knock came from the door.

Andy laughed knowingly, and Sam rolled off again, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Come in." Andy called softly.

When Mackenzie shoved the door open, she looked up at them with big sad doe eyes. Taser trotted into the bedroom behind her, making sure she reached her destination safely.

"Mama?"

"Yes Kenzie?" Andy replied, knowing exactly where this was going. Mackenzie no doubt had woken up having to go pee after that glass of water, and was too scared to go back to bed. This was one time that she wished they hadn't potty trained her so well.

"Can I sweep wif you? The big girl room is too big." She asked. Knowing their daughter too well, it'd be a few nights before she finally got used to being in a strange room alone.

Andy and Sam shared a knowing look, neither of them able to tell her no, not after the insecurity she felt earlier in the night. They just wanted to hold her close for a night.

They parted, leaving a space in the middle of the bed, and Mackenzie ran over to Sam who lifted her up and placed her in the gap.

Ten minutes later when she was on the brink of sleep, Andy scooted down to be face to face with Mackenzie. She reached out a hand, a stroked her daughters cheek with her knuckles.

"I'll love you forever I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."


End file.
